


Всё, что осталось

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Кэлумы в бегах, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, даркАУ, от врагов к союзникам
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: Люцисы Кэлумы никогда не были королями. Боги одарили их тем, что помогло бы избавить человечество от Скверны, но вместо этого Кэлумы были обращены в рабство и использовались как оружие в войне Люциса и Нифльхейма, а так же для противостояния угрозе возрастающего количества демонов. Несколько сотен лет назад им удалось бежать, и с тех пор их потомки скитались и прятались.Ноктис и его отец - последние в роду, и они сделают все, что потребуется, чтобы сохранить свою семью.Исполнение заявки с кинк-меме.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All that Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865782) by [ohmyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae). 



Восьмой день рождения Ноктиса Люциса Кэлума выпал на самый жаркий день августа, через трое суток после того, как сломался кондиционер в их видавшем виды семейном автомобиле. Комары сонно зависали в воздухе, жужжа над масляными пятнами и открытыми ртами, красная пыль покрывала колеса и липла к коже Ноктиса, отец вез их через душную пустыню Лейде.

\- Пятью девять, - сказал Регис Кэлум.

Нокт, лежавший на спине в старых простынях, служивших им постелью, уставился на отца через зеркало заднего вида.

\- Пап.

\- Пятью девять, - повторил Регис.

\- Пап, нет, - простонал Нокт. Он пихнул ногой пассажирское сидение. - Слишком жарко для математики.

\- Тогда переключимся на историю, - сказал Регис. Нокт застонал громче. Снаружи двоероги топтали пыль, разгуливая между остовами разбитых автомобилей.

\- Не могу я в школу пойти? - спросил Нокт. – Мама же училась в школе. Мама училась в колледже. Мы можем вернуться в Лесталлум, пожить в отеле, или еще что. Или на парковке. Где тень.

\- Ты знаешь, почему мы не можем этого сделать, Ноктис, - сказал его отец. В уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, как всегда, когда он говорил о маме.

Нокт вздохнул. Ему нравился Лесталлум. Последний раз они прожили там целых три месяца, достаточно для того, чтобы Нокт успел завести друзей, найти места обитания всех бродячих котов и разлакомиться на жирное зажаренное мясо, которое под конец ночи уличные торговцы раздавали задарма. Но потом что-то спугнуло отца, как всегда, и они собрались и уехали. Опять.

Отец ничего не ответил. Ему и не нужно было. Нокт и сам прекрасно понимал, что как бы старательно не прятали они свою магию... Достаточно одного неверного движения, неосторожного слова, неудачного знакомства - и все кончено. В каждом городе, в каждом аутпосте и убежище, на каждой стоянке, где они были, Нокт и Регис искали знаки присутствия других представителей клана Кэлумов. Людей, которым приходилось полагаться на тайные символы, вырезанные на камнях за пределами городов, чтобы передать информацию о том, кто здесь проходил, или предупредить, безопасен ли город. Людей, вроде них. Но куда бы они ни пошли, они не находили никого. Ни кузенов, ни даже кузенов кузенов, и никаких слухов о тех, кто мог бы заморозить воздух или зажечь огонь без спички.

Казалось, из всего рода Кэлумов остались только Нокт и Регис. И если так, значит, они не могли позволить себе попасться. Только не сейчас, когда армии Нифльхейма стояли у границ. Когда демоны бродили по пустошам.

В конечном счете, только они остались друг у друга.

\- Однажды, - сказал Регис, поднимая окно, когда обгоняющий их грузовик выплюнул облако выхлопа, - Мне придется отвезти тебя к одному из первых убежищ, где нашим предкам удалось сбежать из армии Люциса.

"Где им удалось сбежать от их хозяев," подумал Нокт. Он видел рисунок в книге по истории, которую дал ему отец: маг, в кандалах и ошейнике, чей поводок держал человек в красном, обрушивал пламя на поле боя. Нокт, конечно, умел вызывать пламя, но от мысли использовать его для убийства у него желудок выворачивало. А мысль, что где-то существовали люди, считающие это нормальным, готовые заковать его отца в цепи и обратить его против Империи, была еще хуже.

\- Сорок пять, - произнес Нокт. Регис взглянул на него, и Нокт увидел, как он нахмурился, сводя брови. - Пятью девять будет сорок пять.

Через час они остановились в Молоте. Это было одно из тех мест, где у Региса еще остались друзья со старых времен, и Нокт выкатился из машины под скрип стоявшего у гаража пластикового стула, с которого как раз начал подниматься Сид Софьяр. Он залил в бак топлива на пять гилей, пока отец хлопал Сида по спине, вытащил из холодильника две содовых и расплылся в улыбке, когда отец указал на забегаловку на другой стороне парковки.

\- Серьезно? - Нокт вытер руки о джинсы. - Мы же никогда не едим в ресторанах!

\- Ну, сегодня кое у кого День Рождения, - ответил Регис и нырнул в машину. Последовала вспышка света, по тыльной стороне ладоней Нокта пробежала дрожь магии, и Регис вылез обратно, держа в руках завернутый в желтую бумагу пакет. Нокт оббежал машину на его сторону.

\- Быть не может, - Нокт подпрыгивал рядом с отцом. - Быть не может! Когда ты успел мне подарок найти? Что это? Откуда?

\- Сначала еда, именинник, - сказал Регис, приобнимая Нокта за плечи. Они вместе зашли в забегаловку и Нокт на секунду задержался, чтобы насладиться прохладным дуновением кондиционера у двери.

\- Вау, - протянул он, втягивая носом запах жарящейся пищи и бурлящего густого гамбо. - Это здорово.

\---

Гладиолус Амицития, одиннадцати лет от роду, сидел на краю диванчика в забегаловке, поставив локоть на стол и опираясь подбородком о ладонь, и мрачно смотрел на дверь. Они были слишком далеко от города, чтобы успеть домой к обеду, и так как его отцу все равно нужно было тут забрать какие-то детали для ловушки на магов, они остановились в самой невзрачной дыре, какую только можно было найти. Ирис подпрыгнула сбоку, водя карандашом по своей салфетке, запах жира и шипение сковородок ничуть ее не беспокоили.

\- Классно выглядит, - сказал Гладио, кивнув на картинку.

\- Я могу выбрать что угодно?

Гладио обернулся к стойке. Какой-то пацан, приподнявшись на цыпочки, пытался заглянуть в меню. Рядом, похоже, стоял его отец. Волосы пацана выглядели такими же грязными, как у тех уличных детей, которым Джаред, их дворецкий, платил за уборку двора или за то, что они бегали с поручениями в город. Кожа у него была опалена солнцем, одно колено его отца было обвязано тканью. Когда мужчина рассмеялся и кивнул, пацан указал на самое дешевое блюдо в меню.

\- Вот это.

\- Ты уверен? - его отец явно испытывал неловкость, он поджал губы. - Мы можем позволить себе больше. Это твой день рождения, Ноктис.

Гладио быстро отвел взгляд.

\- Гладди, - прошептала Ирис, он посмотрел на нее, она протягивала ему салфетку.

\- Вау, - сказал Гладио. - Ты настоящий художник, Ирис!

Его сестра просияла.

Но Гладио продолжал посматривать на тех двоих, даже когда его отец вернулся с сумкой, полной новых металлических штырей для улавливания магии. Он вполуха слушал объяснения отца, ковыряясь в тарелке, а тот пацан поглощал свою еду, восторженно болтая. На столе рядом с ним лежал желтый пакет, и пацан так часто трогал его, что мужчина вздохнул и поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь.

Пацан залез в пакет и вытащил дешево выглядящую синюю футболку с мультяшной рыбой на груди.

\- Вот это да! - вскрикнул он, достаточно громко, чтобы Кларус оторвался от нарезания мяса для Ирис и посмотрел на него. - Это с фестиваля? Та, которую я...? Папа!

\- Не глазей, - сказал Гладио отец. Гладио повернулся к своей тарелке, внезапно смутившись. На свой последний день рождения он получил мотоцикл, три книги и новый меч. Он наткнул на вилку подмокший кусок картошки и увидел, что отец на него смотрит.

\- Вот так оно и есть за пределами города, - сказал Кларус. - И так и будет, пока мы не сможем прогнать демонов.

\- А для этого нам нужен маг, - отозвался Гладио. - Я знаю.

Через несколько столиков от них пацан и его отец замолчали.

\- Сегодня, когда мы доберемся до дома, я покажу тебе как ставить ловушки. - Кларус постучал ботинком по валяющемуся под столом мешку. - Тебе нужно научиться вытягивать ману из мага, прежде чем посадить его на цепь. Попав в ловушку они становятся бешеными. Действовать приходится быстро.

\- Но мы целую вечность ни одного не видели, - сказал Гладио. Боги, пацан на него пялился. Он вжал голову в плечи от смущения. - Что если они исчезли? Что если их больше нет?

\- Они есть, - ответил отец. - И твой долг, как Амицитии, найти их. Взять под контроль. И направить их силу служить на благо Люциса.

Гладио вздохнул. Благо Люциса. Другим парням не приходилось размышлять о войне, когда их родители обсуждали семейные дела. Им не приходилось учиться отражать заклинания, или использовать щиты против огня и льда, или устанавливать сложные ловушки, затягивающие магию человека в бесконечный круг, запирая его внутри. Обычно Гладио гордился своей семьей, но иногда, как вот сейчас, ему казалось, что они просто кучка фриков, обсуждающие оккультизм при свете дня, а другие дети смотрят на них так, будто у них рога отросли.

Звякнул колокольчик на двери, и обернувшись, Гладио увидел, что пацан и его отец идут через стоянку. Пацан прижимал к груди футболку. Посмотрев на их столик, Гладио заметил, что еду они не забрали.

Он мрачно сунул в рот горсть картофеля. Великолепно. Еще один считает его помешанным на магах придурком.

\- Хотел бы я чтобы мы были нормальной семьей, - пробормотал он, глядя, как пацан залезает в старую машину, стоящую у заправки. Кларус наклонился к нему и потрепал по волосам.

\- Однажды ты все поймешь, - сказал он и улыбнулся. За его спиной машина рванула со стоянки, скрипя покрышками. - Обещаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Хуже всего при поездке в Лесталлум по главной дороге было то, что рано или поздно оказывалось, что все едут в одном направлении. Обычным делом было встречать один и тот же грузовик или мотоцикл у разных мотелей и заправок, или натыкаться на одну и ту же группу работников, передвигающихся от фермы к ферме в сезон сбора урожая. К этому моменту Нокт уже знал большинство из них по именам, так как успел поработать с каждым по крайней мере по разу. Но он не мог избавиться от дрожи, которая пробегала по позвоночнику, когда он замечал один и тот же пикап второй раз подряд, или ловил любопытный взгляд, направленный на него или Региса с другого конца стоянки.

\- В городе фестиваль, - объяснил Регис, когда Нокт забрался в машину с двумя порциями дешевой еды на вынос. Он откинулся на пассажирском сидении, закинув ноги на приборную доску, и читал один из маминых учебников. - Все едут в Лесталлум, праздновать Битву Диска.

Нокт нахмурился, передавая отцу его порцию.

\- Все равно меня это нервирует, - сказал он. - Может, стоит свернуть на боковую дорогу к каньону.

Регис закрыл книгу и достал пластиковую вилку из своего Оруженосца.

\- Не дергайся, Ноктис, - сказал он. - К вечеру мы будем в безопасности. Через несколько часов начнется гроза, никто не захочет оказаться на открытой местности.

Нокт пожал плечами, принимаясь за свой рис. К девятнадцати годам он начал понимать паранойю отца. Первую ловушку на магов он увидел в двенадцать, она была установлена в круг недалеко от натурального источника магии льда. После этого он стал везде высматривать знаки, разглядывая следы в пыли или на болотах, выслеживая предательский блеск металлических стержней в камнях. В пятнадцать, в Лесталлуме, за ним долго шли две женщины в военной форме, и с каждой секундой он впадал во все большее отчаяние, пока не запаниковал и не влез по лестнице на крышу. Там, спустя час, его и нашел Регис. Он дрожал, забившись под деревянный навес, уже представляя себя в цепях.

\- Не знаю, как вы с мамой справлялись, - пробормотал Нокт с набитым рисом ртом. - Что за человек откажется от всего, чтобы жить в машине.

\- Невероятный человек, - сказал Регис мягко. - Твоя мама прошла бы сквозь огонь, чтобы остаться рядом с нами.

"Но именно то, что она с нами осталась, ее и убило," - подумал Нокт. Многообещающая выпускница из Инсомнии, Аулея бросила свою старую жизнь ради мужчины, которого она встретила на стоянке трейлеров на краю города, за что была изгнана из своей аристократической семьи. Она прожила с Регисом два года. Они продали трейлер и купили новую машину, переезжали из города в город, стирали одежду в реках и читали друг другу при свете магии Региса...

Нокт родился на два месяца раньше срока, и к тому времени, как Регис довез их обоих до больницы, было слишком поздно, ее не спасли.

Нокт взял книгу, лежавшую рядом с отцом.

\- Трактат о Звездах, - произнес он с улыбкой. Папина любимая книга, наполненная короткими умными замечаниями, которые мама написала на ее полях, когда была как раз возраста Ноктиса. Он открыл книгу и провел пальцами по истрепанным страницам.

\- Она любила бы тебя, - сказал Регис.

Ноктис моргнул несколько раз и отвернулся.

\- Да, - ответил он, возвращаясь к рису. - Да, я знаю.

В тот день они припарковались под стоп-сигналом у Альсторской топи, как раз когда грозовые тучи начали собираться над Диском. Будет хороший вечер для магии. Если молнии сверкают в небе и отражаются в озерах, никто и не обратит внимания на лишнюю вспышку. Большую часть заклинаний Нокт выучил под льющим дождем, когда его отец выкрикивал указания под аккомпанемент раскатов грома, и при грозе у него теперь всегда зудели кончики пальцев.

\- Если ты настаиваешь, - сказал Регис прежде, чем Нокт успел задать вопрос. - Но, пожалуйста, Ноктис, не отходи далеко от машины.

\- Договорились, - ответил Нокт и соскользнул с водительского сидения. Дождь уже начался, его великолепная завеса окрасила мир в серые и зеленые тона, и ботинки Нокта хлюпали в грязи, когда он спускался по пологому склону к кустам.

Молния ударила в дерево выше на холме и Нокт улыбнулся. Идеально.

Ему было интересно, что делали их предки в те первые ужасные годы, когда они только сбежали от своих поработителей. Отец говорил ему, что они тогда так и не нашли способа снять цепи, а значит их детям, наверное, пришлось самим учиться магии. Выходили ли они в грозы, чтобы выпускать молнии из рук?

Магия стекла в пальцы Ноктиса и вырвалась на свободу ветвящимися изгибами сиреневого света. Он нарисовал рукой полукруг, передвигая левую ногу вперед, и развернул тело в подобие танцевального движения, следуя за молнией. Может, когда-то для этого была и музыка. Нокт провел через разряд другой рукой, собирая шар чистой энергии, которая ударила в землю у его ног как раз в тот момент, когда раскат грома потряс воздух и заставил дрожать мокрую листву.

\- Дерьмо!

Нокт остановился, сложив ладони вместе. Молния пронзила небо, и он услышал пробивающееся сквозь гром низкое рычание, за которым последовало приглушенное проклятие.

\- Подкрепление! - раздался низкий голос, умоляющий и прерывающийся. - Мне нужно подкрепление! Я... дерьмо, не работает, твою ж мать...

Еще раз послышалось рычание, теперь уже тише, и шелест веток. Нокт сморгнул дождь с ресниц. Не отвечай, прозвучал в его памяти голос отца. Никогда не отвечай на крики о помощи.

Тишину между ударами грома разбил отвратительный хруст, и Ноктис услышал чье-то тяжелое дыхание и звук скольжения тела по грязи.

Он чертыхнулся и пошел в темноту.

Метрах в тридцати он увидел демона, громадного полупаука-полуженщину, из раны в его боку текла кровь. Монстр направлялся к скорчившемуся в грязи мужчине, на груди которого был закреплен фонарик, мало что способный осветить в такой дождь. Нокт подбежал к незнакомцу, схватил за руку и попытался оттащить немного дальше.

\- Он тебя прикончит, - прошипел мужчина, пытаясь высвободиться. - Не будь идиотом.

\- Все нормально, - ответил Нокт. Он выпрямился. - И прости.

\- Прости? - переспросил мужчина, но Нокт уже примеривался, отступив назад. Он пнул его в затылок, опрокидывая в грязь и обрывая стон на середине, и развернулся лицом к демону.

\- Точно, - сказал он и встал перед лежащим мужчиной, разводя руки в стороны. Демон был рядом в считанные секунды, его ноги скользили, оставляя борозды, кровь шипела, касаясь земли. Но у Нокта в руках было чистое электричество, и все, что ему нужно было сделать - это прижать ладони к тому месту, где соединялись человеческий живот и тело паука, и пропустить молнию через кожу монстра.

Магия пробила демона насквозь, и он рухнул в конвульсиях. Свет разлился из его открытого рта, молнии прожигали кожу, и Нокт шагнул назад, когда тело начало оседать в грязь, рассыпаясь на куски мокрого пепла.

\- Ифритовы яйца, - Нокт обернулся, и увидел, что мужчина приподнялся на локтях, грудь его была заляпана грязью. - Что за хрень ты сотворил?

\- Ничего, - сказал Нокт. - Этот тупица шагнул прямо под удар молнии.

\- Ты шутишь, - мужчина со стоном поднялся на колени, потирая затылок. Вторую руку он запустил за ворот рубахи, и Нокт разглядел очертания татуировки на его предплечье, изгиб черных перьев.

\- Слушай, я тут мимо проходил, когда тебя услышал, - сказал Нокт. - Мне надо идти. Ты уверен, что... - Над ними сверкнула молния, освещая сторону холма, и он замер.

В паре метров от них в ярком свете блеснул длинный металлический штырь, воткнутый в грязь.

Нокт заставил себя посмотреть направо. Там, метрах в девяти, поблескивало еще. И еще, и еще, штыри, расставленные так широко, что никто, увидев их, не смог бы распознать конфигурацию, если только не оказался бы в центре.

Это была самая большая ловушка на магов, которую он когда-либо видел.

\- Ты был наживкой, - прошептал Нокт, и стоящий перед ним на коленях мужчина улыбнулся, поднимая к губам маленький серебряный свисток.

\- Попался, - сказал он и свистнул.


	3. Chapter 3

Нокт не стал ждать, когда в воздухе прозвучит высокая пронзительная трель. Вместо этого он выхватил из кармана монету, бросил ее через плечо мужчины и рванулся в телепорт.

В тот же момент свисток охотника на магов отозвался в тихом гудении ловушки, девять металлических штырей завибрировали. Нокт почувствовал как ловушка захлопывается, словно цепкие руки схватили его и потянули в разные стороны, выдергивая из телепортации. Он закричал, когда его отбросило назад, магия вытекала из него толстыми тугими жгутами, которые неумолимо тащили его в центр ловушки, волоча по траве. Его пальцы прорыли борозды в земле, ногти треснули, оставляя кровавые следы, изношенные ботинки слетели с ног, когда он бился в темноте. И перед ним, вышагивая с неторопливой, ужасной целеустремленностью, появился охотник.

\- Охотники! - закричал Ноктис хрипло. - Охотники у Топей!

\- Если ты взываешь к тому, второму парню, не стоит беспокоиться, - сказал охотник, снимая со спины кожаную сумку. В левой руке у него был меч, вероятно на тот случай, если ловушка подведет, теперь же он воткнул его в землю, чтобы залезть в снятую сумку. - Я знаю, где вы припарковались. Вы скоро снова будете вместе.

\- Только прикоснись к нему, - сказал Нокт, рывком поднимаясь на колени, - и я превращу тебя в долбанную...

\- Не, не получится, - ответил мужчина. Он вытащил толстую черную полосу - кожа с одной стороны, металл с другой. В металле были выгравированы руны, которые Ноктис выучил с детства: руны для связывания, для стазиса. Он вжал подбородок в грудь, но мужчина схватил сильной рукой его за челюсть и вздернул вверх.

\- Не надо, - попросил Нокт. Он почувствовал тепло кожи на своей шее. - Пожалуйста.

\- Ты достаточно долго бегал от своих обязанностей, - сказал мужчина.

Обязанности? С каких это пор у него появились обязанности? Ошейник защелкнулся, и магия, в конце концов, покинула его, освобождая из хватки ловушки, оставляя безвольным и ошеломленным в руках охотника.

\- Дерьмо, - прошептал мужчина. - Так и должно быть?

И на этом странном, бестолковом вопросе гудение ловушки замолкло. Мужчина уронил Нокта, потянулся к мечу и повернул фонарик во тьму. Нокт с трудом приподнялся на локтях, и едва успел заметить темную тень, прежде чем его отец уже оказался рядом, прямой и напряженный от ярости, обрушивая свой меч на отступающего охотника.

По лицу охотника потекла кровь, смешиваясь с дождем, ровной линией по щеке, он поднял меч как раз во время, чтобы заблокировать второй удар Региса. Он был хорошим бойцом, Нокт это видел, может даже лучше, чем сам Нокт, но Регис с мечом был просто монстром. Он энергично перемещался, вкладывая такую силу в каждый шаг, что земля должна была бы трескаться под его ногами, это было неотступное преследование, не оставляющее охотнику другого выбора, кроме отчаянной защиты. Регис знал, что магией пользоваться нельзя, но ему и не нужно было. Не при такой вспышке ярости, придающей силу взмахам его оружия, не при такой холодной ярости, делающей его шаги безошибочными, в то время, как охотник оскальзывался в грязи, чуть сам не натыкаясь на меч Региса.

Блеснул металл, и охотник упал на колени, сгибаясь от боли в располосованной груди. Кровь потекла по его рукам, когда он попытался прикрыть рану, а за его спиной, Нокт увидел разливающееся между деревьями коварное сияние, провозглашающее появление демонов.

Регис еще раз вонзил меч в тело охотника, и тот, задыхаясь, упал на четвереньки.

Нокт видел окровавленный меч отца только мгновение, прежде чем тот исчез в Оруженосце, но этого было достаточно.

Регис подошел к нему и подхватил, помогая подняться. Нокт оперся на отца, ноги у него подгибались, голова кружилась, он прищурился на пляшущие в отдалении огни.

\- Демоны, - сказал он, голосом хриплым как карканье вороны.

\- Пусть, - ответил Регис. - Они найдут жертву попроще.

Нокт обернулся к охотнику, который смотрел на них взглядом, помутневшим от боли.

\- Нельзя его бросать... он погибнет.

\- Можно, - ответил Регис. - И волею богов, так и будет. - Он потащил Ноктиса вперед, спотыкаясь под его весом, и волоча сквозь дождь в сторону фонарей, освещающих дорогу. Они прошли мимо одного из штырей, который валялся на земле, разрывая круг ловушки, и Ноктис обхватил отца за пояс. Он сглотнул, ощущая сопротивление ошейника, и почувствовал неуютный жар слез на щеках.

\- Прости, пап, - пробормотал он. Дыхание у него перехватило, и страх волной прокатился по телу, застревая в глотке. - Он видел наши лица.

\- Не долго он будет их помнить, - ответил Регис, крепче сжимая плечо Ноктиса. - Не долго.

\---

Потребовалась целая бригада врачей и больше переливаний, чем Гладио хотел бы признать, чтобы он хоть немного восстановился, и его можно было увезти из больницы. Он лежал в уюте своей старой детской спальни, уставясь в потолок, а рядом пикали мониторы, и жидкости из подвешенных пакетов по капле вливались в него. Его нашли спустя несколько часов после стычки с магами, полумертвого и истекающего кровью, рядом с форпостом. Снаряжение пропало, меч потерян где-то в наводненных демонами лесах. Какой-то незнакомец поддерживал еле теплящуюся в нем жизнь до тех пор, пока не прибыл аварийный грузовик из города. На этом грузовике приехал и его отец, прямо в официальном мундире, и с застывшим в тревоге лицом, он схватил Гладио за руку и сжал, но тот ничего не почувствовал.

\- Кто это сделал с тобой? - спросил Кларус так, как будто уже знал. Не что случилось. Кто сделал.

Гладио прислушивался к нежному пиликанью мониторов и думал о маге. О младшем, с изящным подбородком и страхом в глазах, босоногом и в ошейнике, в середине сломанной магической ловушки.

"Он погибнет."

Гладио знал лучше других, что Амицитии, древняя семья, работающая с магами с самой зари Люциса, не всегда были милосердны. Они использовали магов, как расходный материал, источники магии, позволяя им израсходовать себя, истощить свою жизненную силу в битве, и умереть на поле боя, освобождая место для следующих. Кэлумы были... почти что выведены для короткой, яркой жизни. Потом были изобретены цепи заклинателей, и они смогли жить дольше, не так быстро попадать в рабство собственной магии, могли сами принимать решения, меняющие ход войны. Им было предоставлено жилье, защита от Империи, которая уничтожала магов толпами, им было позволено сохранить свои ритуалы и семьи. Это было не идеально, но это... Это работало.

Разве нет?

Гладио вспомнил холодную, ужасающую ярость, написанную на лице старшего мага, когда тот протыкал его мечом, и закрыл глаза.

Все уже не важно. В конце концов, он сказал отцу номер их автомобиля. Он знал, как они выглядят, людей, которые вроде как были с ними знакомы, и эту сильную, горячую связь между ними. Их скоро найдут.

"Не надо, - произнес маг, его искаженный голос звучал в памяти Гладио. - Пожалуйста."

Гладио закрыл лицо дрожащей рукой, и почувствовал тонкую марлю, покрывающую свежий шрам на его щеке.

\- Это на благо Люциса, - сказал он пустой комнате, но в его голосе звучала неуверенность, вопрос, на который никто - кроме, может быть, молодого мага, обернувшегося, чтобы посмотреть в глаза умирающего, брошенного в темноте человека - не смог бы ответить.

\---

Ошейник был проблемой.

Нокт медленно привыкал к пустой, голодной дыре, в которую проваливался каждый раз, когда пытался зачерпнуть магию, но стазис был не единственной проблемой, принесенной ошейником. Нокт теперь почти не спал. У него не было сил. Первый день он провел, лежа на боку на заднем сидении автомобиля, его так тошнило, что он не мог удержать внутри ни кусочка пищи. Когда он шел, ему казалось, что земля накреняется и колышется под ногами, как неспокойное море, и ему пришлось схватиться за руку отца, только чтобы вылезти из машины. Ни один из них не мог даже просто прикоснуться к застежке ошейника, чтобы не свалиться в конвульсиях, и сорвать его никак не удавалось.

\- Может наши предки привыкали к этому, - сказал Нокт, когда Регис заматывал ему шею шарфом.

\- Или их тюремщики хотели, чтобы они были беспомощными, - отозвался Регис. Нокт нахмурился и потянул за кожаную полосу под шарфом, пот тек по его спине.

Они оба посмотрели на свою машину, стоящую на краю моста.

Мама родила Нокта в этой машине. Его отец, сидя за рулем, разогревал в руках детское питание, читал Нокту сказки на ночь, усаживал его на капот, когда они рисовали звезды. Они толкали ее через километры пустых шоссе и грунтовых дорог, в поисках заправки, закрывали окна и шепотом рассказывали друг другу истории о призраках, когда лил дождь, смотрели на кружащиеся снежные хлопья у границы. Нокт оставлял на полу песок с пляжей, в жаркие дни умывался с помощью пластикового стаканчика и тряпки, раскладывал интересные цветы на откидывающихся зеркалах. Он знал на ощупь каждую вмятину и трещинку, каждый сантиметр сидений, потерявших с годами свою форму.

Регис положил руки на бампер. Нокт встал рядом с ним, одну руку положив поверх руки отца, вторую на заднее стекло.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, и они толкнули, проскальзывая ногами по асфальту.

Машина рухнула на камни под мостом, превратившись в смятую, дымящуюся массу металла и пластика, стекло разлетелось вокруг посверкивающим ореолом. Из мотора выплеснулось пламя, облизывая приборную доску, расплавляя краску.

Если Ноктис и плакал потом, отвернувшись от солнца, отец ничего не сказал.

Они добрались до Молота автостопом, в кузове грузовичка доставки, сидя между ящиками с овощами и луком. Нокт большую часть времени едва осознавал реальность, и пришел в себя только когда отец помогал ему слезть с машины, крепко ухватив за локоть. Нокт моргнул, уставившись на рекламный щит Молота, и покачнулся.

\- Регги, - Сид был уже на ногах и ковылял к ним, надвинув бейсболку низко на брови. - Нехорошо вам тут быть. Какие-то парни ходят, про вас выспрашивают. Военные, судя по всему. И что за хрень с тобой приключилась? - Он взглянул Нокту в лицо, прищурившись, и Нокт постарался сосредоточиться.

\- Нам нужна твоя помощь, старый друг, - сказал Регис. Он потянул за шарф Ноктиса, и Сид отступил на шаг, поджав губы. - Мне нужно это снять. Ты единственный, кому я могу доверять.

Сид втянул щеку и огляделся незаметно.

\- Ладно. Но после вам нужно будет быстро исчезнуть, - он приглашающе махнул рукой, и Ноктис заковылял за ним, стараясь сдержать тошноту, подкатывающую к горлу при каждом шаге.

Они прошли в дальний конец гаража, там он лег вниз лицом на стол, закрыв глаза, слушая, что говорит Сид.

\- Смотри внимательно, Регги, тебе нужно знать, как это делать. Не знаю, что оно с вами делает, я ж не какая-то ошибка природы, но это старое доброе железо. Возьми-ка эти клещи... Дерьмо. Ладно, оберни ручки рубахой тогда. Чтоб что-то было между тобой и металлом. А защелку... Вот здесь...

Нокт сморщился, когда ошейник сжался немного сильнее. Потом был щелчок, который он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, и ошейник соскользнул, падая на пол.

\- Ноктис? - отец обнимал его, щупая рукой лоб. - Ноктис, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Дерьмово, - пробормотал Нокт, медленно садясь. - Но... Лучше, думаю. - Он почувствовал приливающую магию, впитывающуюся в кожу. Он потряс рукой, попытался вызвать огонь и улыбнулся, когда язычки пламени лизнули пальцы.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Сид, и Нокт сжал пальцы в кулак. - Теперь вам обоим пора. Спросит кто - я вас не видел.

\- Спасибо тебе, - произнес Регис, положив руку на плечо Сида. - Я...

\- Я сказал, двигайте, - пробормотал Сид, отвернулся и пошел к двери. Регис печально улыбнулся и отступил.

\- Нужно идти, - сказал он.

Нокт соскользнул со стола.

\- Но куда?

\- Куда-нибудь, где безопасно, - ответил Регис. - Есть... Человек недалеко от Галдина, который, возможно, нам поможет. - Он указал Нокту на дверь, незаметную за ящиками.

\- Можем мы ему доверять? - спросил Нокт.

\- По крайней мере, наши жизни, - сказал Регис. - Он не... - он замер, положив руку на дверь, когда снаружи послышался громкий голос Сида.

\- Я что говорил насчет шараханья у моего гаража? - прокричал Сид сквозь грохот и скрежет начавшей подниматься гаражной двери. Нокт увидел три пары ног в щели, и отец дернул его за руку, вытаскивая через черный ход.

Они побежали вдоль ряда газовых баллонов, преследуемые звуками хаоса, разверзшегося в гараже.

\- Будь неладны эти пустоши, - прошипел Регис. - Нам придется прикрываться заклинанием плаща. Ты справишься?

\- Конечно, - соврал Нокт. Магические плащи и стены были специализацией его отца, а у него держались несколько секунд, максимум. Может, если обращаться с ним как с телепортом, обновлять его каждые несколько шагов... Он кивнул и сжал кулак, распределяя заклинание по коже, будто воду, стекающую по стене. Регис исчез полностью, без дрожащего полупрозрачного силуэта, который оставался за Ноктом.

\- Беги по моим следам, - прошептал Регис и сорвался с места, взбивая облачка пыли. Нокт последовал за ним, активируя заклинание через каждые несколько шагов, слишком хорошо ощущая, как с каждым разом таяли запасы магии.

Дверь гаража распахнулась. Невидимая рука схватила его за запястье - проклятье, заклинание, похоже, работает хуже, чем он думал - и они рванули к небольшому выходу скальной породы, единственному прикрытию на полкилометра вокруг.

\- Вижу одного! - раздался голос, мужской, низкий и уверенный. - Кор, левый фланг! Моника, колдовские сети!

\- Нет, - произнес Регис.

\- Все в порядке, - пропыхтел Ноктис. - У нас преимущество.

Перед ними длинная полоса сети вырвалась из-под земли, швыряя красную пыль в глаза. Женщина стояла у одного конца, мужчина у другого, перетаскивая сеть поперек их пути.

\- Они нас загоняют, - сказал Нокт, отмечая передвижение женщины. - Хотят, чтобы мы побежали налево.

\- Значит, нам направо, - отреагировал Регис. - Портуйся, Ноктис.

Нокт кинул камешек, телепортируясь за ним в яркой вспышке магии. Кто-то закричал - его невидимость слетела, как только он нырнул в телепорт - но он уже снова кинул камень. Отец был на несколько шагов впереди, огибая край сети, и Нокт уже мог видеть выступ утеса там, дальше, куда охотникам будет сложно за ними последовать. Да. Почти. Они уже почти добрались. Еще один телепорт, и у них будет минута или даже больше, достаточно времени, чтобы...

Сбоку от него Регис упал со сдавленным вскриком. Нокт выронил камень на землю, его отец изо всех сил пытался выпутаться из куска сети, опутавшего его ноги. Нокт бросился к нему, но Регис отдернулся.

\- Не прикасайся! - его лицо исказилось от боли, пальцы, которыми он дергал путы, покраснели. - Беги, Ноктис.

\- Я бы не советовал, - произнес мужчина с тем самым низким голосом, направляясь к ним неспешным шагом через умирающую полынь. Его лицо было смутно знакомым, голова гладко выбрита, плечи невозможно широки. В руке он держал меч, длинный и опасно острый, отблескивающий как лед под полуденным солнцем.

Нокт призвал свой меч, поймал его в ладонь, поднимаясь, и встал, заслоняя собой отца. Подчиненные мужчины обошли их с двух сторон, подходя ближе, и Нокт вызвал лед свободной рукой, по его костяшкам побежал мороз.

\- Добрый день, - произнес глава охотников, глядя за спину Ноктиса, где Регис лежал в пыли, сражаясь со своими путами. - Мое имя - Кларус Амицития. А вы, должно быть, тот, кто пытался убить моего сына.


	4. Chapter 4

Нокт шагнул вперед, поглядывая на охотников, приближающихся с двух сторон. У мужчины - его называли Кор - в руках был шнур, утяжеленный дюжиной металлических шаров, а Моника держала еще один ошейник. У Ноктиса сердце колотилось так, что пульс отдавался в ушах, рукоять меча прилипла к ладони, мокрой от пота.

\- Он выжил? - протянул Регис безразлично, и положил ладонь сзади на ногу Нокта, успокаивая его. - Какая жалость. Миру стало бы легче, окажись в нем на одного рабовладельца меньше.

Лицо Кларуса потемнело.

\- Пап? - произнес Нокт неестественно высоким голосом. - Не время.

\- Действительно, - сказал Кларус. - Мы хотели бы достичь компромисса. Сейчас уже не третий век.

Регис резко рассмеялся.

\- А какого века ваши ошейники для рабов?

Кларус открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут над пустошью раздался выстрел, эхом прокатившийся по утесам за их спинами, и фонтанчик пыли поднялся у его ног. Все обернулись в поисках стрелка. Нокт заметил знакомую бейсболку, нырнувшую за один из баллонов, и крепче сжал меч. Сид. Он напряг слух, пытаясь расслышать узнаваемый звук перезарядки шотгана, и пропустил внезапное движение сбоку. Регис сел, резко дернул Ноктиса назад и схватил его за рубаху.

\- _Беги,_ \- сказал он и изо всех сил, оставшихся в его жилистых руках, толкнул Ноктиса с края утеса.

Нокт услышал отчаянный крик, но у него не было времени оглядываться. Он швырнул меч в землю и портанулся за ним, тяжело падая на влажный каменистый участок. Перекатившись на спину, он увидел, что Моника держит его отца за руки, Кор прижимает его за шею, а Кларус смотрит вниз на него самого с ужасом.

_"Беги."_

Он должен добраться до Галдина.

Моника поднесла ошейник к шее Региса. Металлическая полоса вспыхнула на солнце, яркая, как секции магической стены.

Там кто-то ждет их. Кто-то, кто может помочь.

Региса толкнули вперед, поставив ногу на спину, чтобы пресечь сопротивление.

Он может продолжить их род. Отправиться в Альтиссию, сменить имя, начать новую жизнь. Уберечь магию Кэлумов от рук врага.

Он подумал об отце, едущем сквозь ночь с умирающей женой на заднем сидении машины, у нее на руках их новорожденный сын.

Его меч ударился в камень у ног Кларуса.

Мир разлетелся брызгами магии, когда Ноктис телепортировался к рукояти своего меча, выдернул его, и портанулся снова. На этот раз он метнул меч в Кларуса, и возникнув рядом, воткнул его еще глубже в бок охотника, отталкивая того назад силой столкновения. Он портанулся еще раз. Еще одна вспышка света и мягкий влажный звук, с которым его меч вонзился в плечо Моники, ее мышцы конвульсивно сжались, и ошейник выпал из пальцев. И тут Нокта настигло смутное осознание, что он никогда прежде не ранил человека. Он выдернул меч. Появилась кровь.

Шнур обвился вокруг его груди, притягивая его вплотную к Кору, и Нокт почувствовал, как начала слабеть его магия, когда металлические шары, закрепленные на шнуре, скользнули по его груди. Он попытался пнуть охотника, но это было то же самое, что пинать каменную стену. Сильные руки прижимали его к груди Кора, но он яростно усмехнулся, видя, как его отец, наконец освободившийся от сети, поднимается и тянется к Кларусу.

"Стена, - подумал Нокт, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Кора. - Поставь стену."

Но стены не возникло. Никакого света, вырывающегося из земли, чтобы возвести секции из чистой магии, ни льда, ни огня, ни молний, текущих из пальцев, подобно краскам, разливающимся по холсту. Регис просто стоял на месте, уставившись в пространство невидящим взглядом, рука его еле заметно дрожала.

Его глаза вспыхнули фиолетовым.

\- Пап? - Нокт почувствовал текущий мимо поток магии, исходящий от отца как поднимающаяся волна, абсолютно непохожий ни на один вид заклинаний из тех, что он встречал прежде. Охотники, похоже, ничего не заметили. Они видели только свет, появившийся в глазах Региса на мгновение и пропавший, после чего тот упал в пыль, как марионетка, у которой обрезали нити. - Пап!

Моника, рукав которой продолжал медленно пропитываться кровью, опустилась на колени рядом с Регисом.

\- Не трогай его! - закричал Нокт. Его голос звучал слабо, едва отражаясь от скал.

Моника прижала три пальца к шее Региса.

\- Он жив, - сказала она.

\- Что он сделал? - спросил Кларус, глядя на Нокта. - Что это была за магия?

\- Пошел ты! - выплюнул тот в ответ.

\- Какая очаровательная семья, - заметил Кларус и сделал жест в его сторону. Кор заставил Нокта опуститься на колени и обмотал шнуром его запястья. Моника перевернула Региса на спину, готовя ошейник, и Нокт попытался рвануться вперед. Он упал на бок, и Кор опустился на колено, чтобы поднять его, игнорируя попытки вырваться.

\- Ошейники причиняют вам боль? - спросила Моника. Ее брови были нахмурены, губы сжаты, рана явно ее беспокоила.

\- А ты как думаешь, Ифрит тебя дери? - спросил Нокт. Моника только пристально посмотрела на него, спокойная как камень.

\- Это все, что у нас есть на данный момент, - сказала она. - В лагере сможем заменить на что-нибудь другое.

\- Да провались ты, - ответил Нокт. Кор поднял его на ноги, придерживая за шею. - Могли бы просто оставить нас в покое. Мы пристроились бы где-нибудь неподалеку, обзавелись бы домом... - он остановился, в горле образовался ком, при виде того, как Кларус поднял безвольное тело его отца.

\- Никому из нас наша жизнь не принадлежит, - сказал Кларус. - До тех пор, по крайней мере, пока существуют демоны.

\- Нет, - ответил Нокт, качнувшись вперед, красные полосы от шнура проступали на его коже. - Дело вовсе не в демонах.

\---

Далеко от пустыни, по которой Ноктиса, спотыкающегося и ругающегося, вели к серому военному грузовику, волна магии Региса продолжала двигаться вперед. Невидимая, она катилась сквозь деревья, над холмами, над извилистой дорогой, иногда ныряющей в туннели, вниз по склонам, ароматным от цветущего клевера. Она накрыла пляжи Галдина, скользя мимо загорающих и малышей, плещущихся на мелководье, и все ускоряясь полетела по поверхности моря. Она достигла Ангельгарда, затопила его скалистое побережье, и там осела на камни, впитываясь в саму ткань острова. И наконец, успокоилась в темном склепе, в сердце острова, закручиваясь вокруг простого каменного гроба в центре пещеры.

Почти целую минуту единственным звуком в склепе оставался глухой звук прибоя.

Потом крышка гроба дрогнула. Камень заскрежетал, когда она дернулась в сторону, сантиметр за сантиметром открывая полосу темноты, тонкую, как изгиб улыбки. Вдруг сквозь тьму прорвались руки, грязные пальцы вцепились в камень, крышка свалилась на пол с громовым ударом и разбилась на куски.

Из гроба поднялось существо. Оно открыло золотые глаза навстречу тусклому свету, льющемуся из маленького окошка расположенного где-то вверху. Существо поднесло к лицу руку, на его запястье выделялся розовый круговой шрам, едва прикрытый грязным рукавом, и такой же рубец виднелся у него на шее, составляя идеальный комплект.

Первый маг рода Кэлумов перешагнул через остатки своего гроба, слегка склонил голову набок, как будто прислушиваясь к тихому зову, далекому призыву.

\- О, да, - произнес он и улыбнулся, один во тьме. - Да, я слышу тебя.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующее утро Гладио вышел из своей спальни и обнаружил дом в состоянии беспрецедентного хаоса.

\- Это все папа, - сказала Ирис, проходя мимо него с мешком старой одежды. Мешок был чуть ли не с нее размером, из него торчали какие-то темные рукава и углы ватных одеял. - Похоже, он в конце концов тронулся.

\- В доме маги! - воскликнул Талкотт, пробегая мимо со стопкой книг в руках. Ирис выразительно посмотрела на Гладио и продвинулась еще на несколько шагов со своим грузом.

\- Не совсем в доме, на самом деле, - уточнила она, и Гладио выдохнул, понемногу расслабляясь. - Папа заселяет их в мастерскую. Что-то пошло не так с их камерами в военном лагере, но он не говорит что. А еще, - добавила она, отпрыгивая от Гладио, - он сказал, тебе нельзя ничего носить, пока швы не снимут.

\- Курица-наседка, - проворчал Гладио, Ирис показала ему язык и потащила мешок дальше.

Гладио последовал за ней, по пути заглянув в гостиную и в столовую. Часть мебели была вынесена, второй телевизор пропал, а один из ковров был свернут в рулон, и лежал в углу. Джаред же наготовил еды на целую армию, что было его обычной реакцией на тяжелую ситуацию. Дрожащей рукой он подозвал Гладио.

\- Джаред, что сл... - начал Гладио.

\- Поговорите со своим отцом, - сказал Джаред. Он разминал тесто для пончиков, на столе уже стояли несколько поддонов с хлебобулочными последствиями его стресса.

\- Настолько все плохо? - Гладио выглянул в окно на задний двор, где Ирис и Талкотт ошивались вокруг переносимой мебели. - Почему магов не оставили в лагере? Там же держали того парня, когда еще моя пра-пра-бабушка жива была, да?

\- Все, что я помню, - сказал Джаред, отодвигая пончики. - Это разговоры среди важных людей о памятнике. Я был тогда еще ребенком. - Гладио недоуменно приподнял брови, и Джаред поджал губы. - Тому последнему магу. Сомнусу. Назвали его так в честь одного из их предков. Жил он, должно быть, лет двести назад, но... Он покончил с собой на поле боя.

Гладио наблюдал, как под руками Джареда формируется еще один пончик.

\- Ты знаешь, почему?

Джаред нахмурился.

\- Ваш отец, может быть, знает теперь. Поговорите с ним. Он сейчас в кабинете с нашим лучшим бренди.

Гладио осторожно открыл дверь кабинета, моргая в сумрачном свете единственной настольной лампы. Его отец сидел в кожаном кресле с высокой спинкой и смотрел на развешенные на стенах награды и медали - вся история семьи Амицития, словно бронзовый гобелен.

\- Ты знаешь, - тихим голосом произнес Кларус, - что если активированный ошейник поместить в усиленную анти-магическую камеру, они притянутся как два магнита? - Янтарная жидкость в стакане плеснула, когда он поставил его на стол. - Чертовски трудно, знаешь ли, снять ошейник с задыхающегося человека.

Гладио задержал дыхание.

\- Он не...

\- Он в порядке, - сказал Кларус. Потом поморщился. - Он жив. И мне предоставлена счастливая возможность, когда он хоть немного придет в себя и его перестанет выворачивать наизнанку, сообщить, что он и его сын с рождения призваны в армию.

Гладио перехватил бутылку, прежде, чем отец успел долить в стакан.

\- Мы знали, что наши методы устарели, - сказал он. - Так что их нужно будет подправить. Теперь мы можем работать вместе.

Кларус не ответил.

\- Когда их привезут?

\- В шестнадцать ноль ноль. Младший. Ноктис, - Кларус одним глотком допил остатки. - Он предложил вылечить Монику.

\- Они могут лечить?

\- Видимо, так, - Кларус перевел взгляд обратно на стену с наградами, его лицо потемнело. - Я попрошу тебя проследить, чтобы Талкотт и Ирис не беспокоили их. И проверь, как они устроились.

\- Конечно, - сказал Гладио. Он задержался, положив ладонь на стол. - Отец, я знаю, это не то... Чего мы ожидали. Я...

\- Иди, сын, - ответил Кларус. - Я присоединюсь к вам за обедом.

Гладио оставил его сидящим в полутьме пустого кабинета, постаревшего и усталого.

Ирис было поручено держать Талкотта занятым, пока магов вселяли в мастерскую, но Гладио все равно видел их любопытные лица в окнах верхнего этажа, когда прибыл грузовик. Двое королевских стражей из отрядов его отца вывели магов. Их руки были замотаны в сеть, они рассматривали резиденцию Амицития, пока их вели к месту нынешнего проживания. Гладио едва сдержал дрожь, когда Регис, старший, проходил мимо него, но рука его непроизвольно потянулась к новому шраму.

\- Не используйте ошейники, - сказал один из солдат, передавая Гладио кусок сети. - Сеть обжигает их, если прикасается к неприкрытой коже, но хотя бы не доводит до рвоты, так что, это лучший вариант на случай транспортировки. У старшего нехорошая реакция на, хм. На ошейник. Даже после того, как его сняли, не может ничего в себе удержать.

\- Я вызову врача, если это продолжится, - сказал Гладио. - Спасибо.

Солдат посмотрел на закрывшуюся за магами дверь мастерской, потирая затылок.

\- Ну, да. То есть. Да, сэр. Нам лучше вернуться.

Гладио свернул сеть, ощущая тонкие металлические нити, вплетенные в пеньку. Он сделал глубокий вдох и постучал в дверь мастерской.

\- Да вы издеваетесь, на хрен, что ли?

Гладио отпер дверь. Ноктис сидел на корточках в дальнем конце комнаты, рядом с маленькой ванной, и прижимал тряпку ко лбу отца. Когда Гладио вошел, он поднялся и измерил его взглядом с головы до ног, задержавшись на заметной под рубашкой повязке.

\- Дай-ка угадаю, - произнес он ядовито. - "Попался".

Гладио не двинулся с места.

\- Как вам в этой комнате? - спросил он. - Она не настолько сильная, как камеры в лагере, это я знаю, но...

\- Я в постоянном стазисе, - ответил Ноктис. - Так что, вот. Чего тебе надо?

\- Джаред наготовил еды на целую армию, - сказал Гладио. - У вас нет никаких аллергий?

\- Нет, но отца выворачивает каждые пять минут, вот что.

\- Ноктис, - голос у Региса был хриплый и напряженный. - Не трать дыхание.

\- И что вообще все это? - спросил Ноктис, обводя рукой вокруг. - Сначала вы нас душите, потом запихиваете в какой-то... какой-то понтовый тюремный отель, как будто я сразу должен воскликнуть: "ох, смотри-ка, настоящая кровать!", и согласиться для вас людей убивать?

\- Ноктис.

\- И кто такой, Ифрит подери, Джаред?

\- Это наш... - Гладио сглотнул. Мебель в комнате была второсортной, старой, которую было не жалко. Как ни напрягай воображение, до отеля не дотянет. - Наш дворецкий.

\- У них дворецкий есть, - произнес Ноктис, вскидывая руки. - Мы магии в пещерах учимся, а у них - дворецкий есть.

Гладио обнаружил, к своему ужасу, что отступил почти к самой двери.

\- Я вернусь с обедом через час, - сказал он, берясь за ручку.

Ноктис закатил глаза, поворачиваясь обратно к отцу.

\- Знаю, в это трудно поверить, но мы будем здесь.

\---

Дино Гиранце заметил его первым. Бывший журналист курил внизу, на причале "Перламутра", когда услышал плеск воды, выделяющийся из обычного мерного звука прибоя. Он поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как высокий широкоплечий мужчина вылез из океана, ступил босыми ногами на доски причала, и встряхнул темно-красными волосами. Сигарета выпала изо рта Дино и провалилась в щель между досками, когда мужчина приблизился к нему. С него капала соленая вода, промокшие тряпки едва держались на его груди и бедрах. Он остановился, отбрасывая на Дино темную тень, и одарил его очаровательной улыбкой.

\- Простите, - сказал он с акцентом, который Дино не смог распознать. - Не могли бы вы подсказать, как теперь называется это место?

\- Причал? - его голос дрожал. - Это, э, мы тут... Галдин?

\- Ах. Мы называли его Золотой Ключ когда-то. Как оригинально. - Он отвернулся, и направился вверх по ступеням к "Перламутру", а Дино судорожно зашарил по карманам в поисках сигарет.

А Ардин Кэлум остановился около мужчины, сидящего за одним из круглых столов, и похлопал его по плечу.

\- Очаровательная рубашка у вас, - произнес он, склоняя голову набок, так что свет упал на шрамы на его шее. - Думаю, вы ее мне отдадите.

\- Какого хрена? - возмутился мужчина.

Ардин щелкнул пальцами. Мир вокруг них сместился, выцвел до бледной потусторонней голубизны, и когда раздался второй щелчок, мужчина оказался уже без рубашки, он смертельно побледнел и вжался в дальний угол диванчика. Ардин застегнул последние пуговицы у горла, подхватил бокал вина, стоявший на столе, и приподнял его в молчаливом тосте, затем двинулся дальше, отпивая вино, и всем своим видом демонстрируя удовольствие. Пустой бокал Ардин поставил на прилавок, за которым стояла онемевшая от шока шеф повар.

Поприветствовав ее взмахом руки, он продолжил свой путь и остановился, только поравнявшись с пожилым мужчиной, рыбачившим на дальнем конце причала.

\- Подумать только! - воскликнул Ардин, разглядывая широкий пиджак с цветочным принтом. Он положил руку мужчине на плечо и развернул его к себе. Лицо Ардина начало погружаться в тень, из его глаз потекла тьма. - Это же, - продолжил он со своей легкой уверенной усмешкой, - определенно мой стиль.

\---

\- Плохо без Оруженосца, - сказал Нокт, его голос приглушенно звучал откуда-то из складок огромной клетчатой рубашки, накрывавшей его как палатка. Он стоял босиком на ковре, прикрывающем холодный каменный пол, ноги его потерялись в тренировочных штанах, слишком широких и длинных. - Я бы убил за рубашку своего размера. Может, этого они и добиваются? Хотят превратить нас в жестоких убийц с помощью паршивых обносков?

\- Хорошая попытка, - протянул Регис, листая одну из книг, лежавших на комоде. - Но плохой вкус, Ноктис.

Нокт попытался улыбнуться. Судя по страдальческому взгляду отца, это не сработало.

\- Мы выберемся, пап. Они уже дергаются из-за всего этого.

\- Да, удивительные вещи происходят, когда человек обнаруживает, что его действия имеют последствия, - сказал Регис. Он помассировал синяки на шее. - Они не могут отпустить нас. Рано или поздно потребность в нашей силе перевесит угрызения их совести.

А угрызения совести были явно видны. Гладиолус Амицития - Гладио, как он представился - появился с обедом, который, похоже, заказал в каком-то пятизвездочном ресторане в городе, или их дворецкий был магом от кулинарии. Регис даже смог кое-что проглотить и удержать в желудке, и облегчение, появившееся во взгляде Гладио, было... странным. Как будто он боялся, что они сознание потеряют, или взорвутся.

\- Они на самом деле ничего о нас не знают, да? - спросил Нокт.

На что Регис по-настоящему рассмеялся.

\- А когда было иначе?

Нокт сидел на краю их новой постели, печально поскрипывавшей под его весом, и смотрел на свои руки. Это были грубые руки, руки рабочего, потемневшие от солнца и моторного масла, мозолистые. Ему приходилось таскать мешки с картофелем и овощами, чистить стойла чокобо, чинить машину, разгружать грузовики и таскать товары на склады. Он напитывал магией долларовые жестянки с газировкой и энергетическими напитками, делая из них эликсиры, способные лечить солнечные ожоги и заживлять раны. Он знал ощущение магии на кончиках пальцев так же хорошо, как знал прикосновение воды или воздуха.

Нокт думал об армиях Нифльхейма, патрулирующих границы в этих своих ярких бело-серых униформах. Об ошейнике на своей шее. О крови под ногами.

\- Пап, - сказал он.

\- Да?

\- Ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь убивал?

Последовало долгое молчание. Где-то за стенами их темницы, Гладио и Кларус сидели, наверное, за обеденным столом со своей семьей, в поместье, хранящем атрибуты их наследия.

\- Да, - в конце концов сказал Регис. - Когда пришлось.

Нокт ждал, внимательно за ним наблюдая. Его отец отложил книгу.

\- Это был солдат из Нифльхейма. Я был свободнее тогда, со своей магией. Твоя мама любила наблюдать за образами, которые я рисовал в огне, и я... немного увлекся. Слухи дошли до гарнизона около Лесталлума. Она была на пятом месяце беременности в то время.

Нокт сжал кулаки.

\- Случилось все довольно быстро, - сказал Регис. - Но я скучаю по игре с огнем.

Нокт вспомнил, как отец вонзил свой меч в тело Гладио. Кровь, потекшую из раны Моники.

\- Становится проще? - спросил он. - Думать об... Об убийстве, потом?

Снаружи кто-то рассмеялся. Девчоночий голос, звонкий и беззаботный, звенел в вечернем воздухе.

\- Нет, - сказал Регис. - Нет, никогда.

\---

Ардин Люцис Кэлум стоял на краю грубой ловушки на магов, устроенной на одном из холмов Галдина. Новые ботинки немного жали, и он не был уверен насчет узора на брюках, но приближающиеся слева охотники интересовали его куда больше.

\- Восхитительный вечер, не правда ли? - обратился к ним Ардин. Охотники, окружающие его, замялись, держа руки на оружии. Это было довольно грубо с их стороны, учитывая обстоятельства. Вряд ли они принадлежали к главному отряду. Какое-нибудь из подразделений, может быть, или авантюристы, охотящиеся наугад.

\- Я так рад, что встретил вас, - сказал Ардин. - Видите ли, я - тот, кого вы назвали бы... сорвавшимся с цепи магом. Что, как вы знаете, является ужасным обстоятельством в наши дни. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы немедленно взяли меня под стражу.

Охотник, приближавшийся к нему спереди, остановился и сузил глаза.

\- Чт...

Чуть позже, когда Ардин уже осматривал обгорелые трупы на склоне холма, его осенило, что стоило сначала хотя бы спросить дорогу. Он сдернул кожаные сапоги с одного из дымящихся тел и осторожно их примерил.

\- Прекрасно, - сказал он, лучезарно улыбаясь звездам, ярко мерцающим на темном небе. Направление можно узнать и у следующего несчастного, кто попадется по пути. Но нехорошо было бы явиться на воссоединение семьи Кэлумов неподобающе одетым.


	6. Chapter 6

Правительственные чиновники прибыли на следующий день довольно рано. Они выскакивали из своих черных автомобилей, одетые в приталенные костюмы, с нетерпением на лицах, держа в руках блокноты и портфели. Нокт наблюдал за ними, сидя в круге из металлической проволоки, до него доносились обрывки оживленных разговоров, пока рядами расставляли складные стулья.

\- Двоих разом, - сказал человек в военной форме. - Боги, да этого достаточно, чтобы повернуть вспять приливную волну в Галаде.

\- Но какой-то он худой, не правда ли? - спросила женщина с волосами собранными в строгий пучок. Ее соседка прищелкнула языком.

\- Я слышала, они все такие. Что-то в крови. А это не опасно? А то всякое рассказывают, знаете.

\- Мы прикладываем все усилия, - ответил Гладио, и женщина взглянула на него, приподняв брови. - Но, похоже, наше оборудование слишком сильное. Приходится все собирать по-новой. Поэтому мы и не включили в демонстрацию Региса, он все еще...

\- О. - Женщина с пучком поерзала. - Да. Но. Мы - в безопасности?

На мгновение Гладио, казалось, растерял слова. Он прикоснулся к щеке, которую ровно рассекал свежий шрам, разделивший пополам бровь.

\- Конечно, - произнес он.

Мужчина в военной форме, похоже, собирался произнести речь, но Кларус остановил его, настороженно взглянув на Нокта.

\- Мы проведем небольшую проверку твоих способностей, - сказал он Нокту второй раз за это утро. - Простой тест.

Нокт откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Наверное, можно начать с огня, - сказал Кларус. Он перевел взгляд на мастерскую, где Регис вышагивал за окном, и Нокт напрягся.

Он сидел перед небольшой кучкой военных представителей и правительственных чиновников, словно животное, выставленное напоказ, и рассматривал их лица. Ни одного из них не интересовала магия, не та, которой пользовались они с Регисом. Не нужны им были узоры, медленное дыхание, осторожное движение руки сквозь поток чистой энергии. Они не знали запаха озона после заклинания, не чувствовали, как заряжен воздух бывает во время грозы, не ощущали прикосновения мороза в жаркий летний день. Он посмотрел вверх, и увидел, как дернулась занавеска на втором этаже. Кто-то выглядывал в высокое окно. Мальчик, лет, наверное, восьми, прижимал нос к стеклу.

Нокт улыбнулся. Мальчик помахал рукой.

\- Я этому научился у отца, - сказал Нокт тихим голосом, не достигшим дальних уголков заполненного двора. - А он научился у своей бабушки...

Он поднес руки ко рту, и сделал вид, что дует в них, так же, как делали они с отцом в те ночи, когда в темноте вокруг бродили огненные демоны. Потом раскрыл ладони перед собой, и идеальная огненная сфера поднялась в воздух, медленно кружась. Он выдул еще одну, и еще, и отправил их танцевать по спирали, достаточно высоко, чтобы было видно мальчику в окне. Тот прижал руки ко рту и Нокт ему подмигнул. Огненные шары тихо схлопнулись без подпитки магии и Ноктис поднялся под жидкие аплодисменты.

\- А это просто весело, - сказал он и хлопнул в ладоши. Мороз расплескался во все стороны от заклинания, разбившегося в его руках, разлетаясь, как опадающие фейерверки, которые они с отцом смотрели на берегу в Галдине. Мальчик исчез из окна, послышались голоса, взволнованные вскрики и топот ног по лестнице.

\- Ты сделал снегопад! - закричал мальчик в тишине, среди дюжины скандализированных государственных служащих. Он добрался до порога и вцепился в притолоку. - Он настоящий? Могу я потрогать? А еще раз можешь?

\---

\- Ты, похоже, себе друга нашел, - сказал Регис, несколько часов спустя. Он сидел, подпирая рукой подбородок. Нокт переодевался в маленькой ванной, завязывая узлом одолженную рубашку, и пытался игнорировать подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Он не мог забыть критические взгляды зрителей, шуршание ручек по бумаге и вспышки фотокамер.

\- И что-то около дюжины врагов, - заметил он. Наблюдатели от правительства были не особо довольны этой демонстрацией. "Невозможно убить демона, - говорили они, - заморозив его насмерть". Армию не получится остановить волшебными огоньками. Один из них настаивал на ошейнике и поводке, но Кларус остановил его, прежде чем все зашло слишком далеко.

Мальчика, наблюдавшего через окно, восьмилетнего Талкотта, с непокорными вихрами и удивительным отсутствием чувства самосохранения, пришлось силой уводить от круга. Сестра Гладио поймала его прежде, чем он успел броситься внутрь, но он стоял всего в паре шагов от границы, выпаливая вопросы один за другим, пока Нокту заматывали руки сетью. Сколько снега он может сделать? Знает ли он другие формы огня? Может он наколдовать голубей? У волшебника, который был на его шестилетие, в рукаве было целых три голубя, а где Нокт держит своих?

\- Можешь себе представить, держать голубей в Оруженосце? - спросил Нокт, со стоном падая на кровать. Его отец поджал губы.

\- Да. Могу.

Нокт перекатился на живот.

\- Мне было семь, пап. И это был один кот.

Который вывалился, шипя и воя в первобытной ярости, вместе с расческой и банкой сухого шампуня прямо в руки Региса на следующее утро. Это был, по их обоюдному мнению, далеко не самый светлый момент в их семейных отношениях.

\- Никаких голубей, - сказал Регис.

\- Знаешь, - Нокт медленно спихнул ботинки с ног, роняя их на ковер с глухим стуком. - Тебя, похоже, не очень все это беспокоит.

Регис ничего не ответил, но Нокт знал разницу между обычным молчанием и тем, которое тяжело заполняло комнату, клубясь в воздухе, как дым.

\- Пап. Что ты сделал, там, у Молота? Я никогда...

\- Авантюра, - коротко ответил его отец. - Рискованная. Ничего из этого не выйдет.

\- Но для чего это было? - спросил Нокт. Регис приподнял брови и коротко глянул вверх. Нокт заметил яркий отблеск объектива камеры безопасности над окном.

\- Ни для чего существенного, - сказал Регис и встал, приложив руку к горлу. - Теперь, назови мне имена чиновников, которых ты там видел. Нужно знать, кого избегать в будущем.

\---

Талкотту Хестеру было восемь лет от роду, и в семнадцатый раз за последние три года он полностью опозорился. Он уже так хорошо знал правила, что мог перечислить их все даже во сне. Никакого телевидения. Никаких видеоигр. Никакого телефона. Не то, чтобы это имело значение, серьезно, когда в доме был маг.

Талкотт не мог припомнить времени, когда бы он не знал о магах. Его привезли в дом Амицитий после смерти родителей, и, как говорит дедушка Джаред, это было тяжелое время. Но Талкотт помнит только что-то вроде серой неопределенности, заполненной ожиданием, подгонками костюмов и страхом. Но дядя Кларус сказал, что они семья, и когда незнакомость и просторность дома растягивались вокруг него, как будто поглощая, Гладио и Ирис всегда оказывались рядом, с новой книгой или игрой.

Но была и другая сторона жизни семьи Амицития, та, к которой Талкотт не принадлежал. Она была укрыта в мастерской, полной металла и проволоки, в книгах инструкций по "принуждению" и "контролю", в недельных походах и хриплых шепотах в темноте. Талкотт научился страшиться мыслей о магии, о людях, способных испускать огонь из рук и разрывать танки и бронированные машины копьями изо льда.

Но Ноктис был не таким. Его магия была маленькой, красивой, как у волшебников в книгах с картинками и в мультфильмах. Он вызвал снег посреди дня. Если все маги такие же, Талкотт мог понять, почему Амицития столько времени тратят на их поиски.

Талкотт медленно выбрался из спальни, стараясь не открывать дверь широко, чтобы она не скрипнула. Уже было заполночь, и дедушка Джаред перестал греметь посудой на кухне, так что у него был хороший шанс добраться до мастерской незамеченным.

Первый этаж поместья Амицитий был залит лунным светом, широкими полосами ложащимся на бархатные диваны и загроможденные кофейные столики. Талкотт почувствовал босой ногой влажное пятно на полу у лестницы, и взглянул вверх, в золотые глаза высокого, темноволосого мужчины, стоящего в гостиной.

Что-то было на полу у его ног.

\- Ах, - произнес мужчина. - Еще один.

\- Вы, - Талкотт положил руку на стену. Что-то было на полу. - Вы не должны.

\- Ты ведь, - сказал мужчина, наклоняясь с улыбкой, - не один из них?

\- Один из кого? - спросил Талкотт. Он не сводил взгляда с лица мужчины. Он не будет смотреть вниз. Что-то ужасное случится, если он посмотрит вниз. Талкотт поднял ногу на первую ступеньку лестницы, и почувствовал, что липкая влага последовала за ним, тянясь по ковру.

\- Из охотников, - сказал мужчина. Он всмотрелся в лицо Талкотта и вздохнул. - На магов. Из Амицитий.

\- О, я не... - Что-то было на полу. - Я не охочусь ни на кого.

\- Значит, один из нас, - сказал мужчина. Он рассмеялся, но звучал его смех не совсем по-доброму, не как у дяди Кларуса, или у дедушки... дедушки Джареда. У него как будто были зубы.

У того, что было на полу, зубов больше не было.

\- Что ж, полагаю, я достаточно долго медлил, - произнес мужчина, переступая через... Переступая порог, во двор. - Ты можешь идти.

Там, во дворе, слабый свет из окон мастерской отблескивал на усиленных металлических панелях. Талкотт вцепился в стену, оставляя царапины в краске.

\- Не причиняй им вреда, - сказал он ломким, хриплым голосом.

Мужчина снова повернулся к нему, его улыбка была широкой и опасной, как лезвие, его ботинки потемнели от крови.

\- О, мой дорогой мальчик, - произнес он. - Я и не думал об этом.


	7. Chapter 7

Регис Кэлум никогда особо не любил своего отца.

Он сидел на заднем сидении зажимая нос скользкими от крови пальцами, а их новенький семейный автофургон урча и рыча мотором нес их через Каэм. Ему было шестнадцать и он все еще рос как сорняк, неуклюжий и угловатый, с неистребимыми прыщами, и было и так уже достаточно кошмарно, что он выглядел как иллюстрация "Прежде" на плакатах о косметических средствах, чтобы добавлять к этому сломанный нос.

\- Он не хотел, чтобы получилось так грубо, - сказала мать Региса, промокая его рубашку влажной тряпкой. - Но ты его задел. Правила не просто так придуманы.

\- Нет, он придумал их, потому что боится, - ответил Регис. Его мать покосилась на переднее сидение, где отец сгорбился над рулем, развернув карту на приборной доске. - Он всегда боялся магии. Он ее ненавидит.

\- Нет, нет, - отозвалась мать. - Он хочет только, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

Регис уставился на нее, кровь медленно подсыхала на его лице.

\- А что если на меня нападут? - спросил он. - Что если меня поймают?

Мать застыла в нерешительности. Она не была магом, как Регис и его отец. Она была простой немагической женщиной, самой обычной на всей планете, что, вероятно, прежде всего и привлекло Морса. Единственным человеком, который когда-либо обучал Региса магии, была его бабушка, и они похоронили ее только в прошлом году, на холме недалеко от океана, где охотники никогда ее не найдут.

\- Я читала, - хрипло прошептала мать Региса. Ее руки дрожали на его плечах, когда она развернула его, закрывая своим телом от взгляда отца. - Читала один из дневников твоей бабушки. Морс хотел закопать их все вместе с ней, но я подумала... не знаю... вы были так близки.

Регис не хотел думать о бабушке. Она была мертва. Нигде во всем мире не существовало такого волшебства, которое вернуло бы ее. Которое забрало бы его из фургона отца и перенесло бы в тихое, тайное место, где он мог бы выплеснуть наружу свою магию, дать ей расстелиться вокруг подобно сверкающему полотнищу, демонстрацией мощи, о которой никто не слышал с того дня, когда его предки убили своих хозяев и сбежали, одетые пламенем, в пустоши. Ему снилось, что его охватывает такое же пламя, и он просыпался, дрожа, и нерастраченная магия пульсировала в его руках.

\- Есть одно старое заклинание, - прошептала мать, крепче сжимая его плечи, - которое, как она говорила, можно использовать только если уже нет другого выхода. Это призывание, она говорила, вроде как бога, но вывернутого.

\- И что это значит - вывернутый бог? - прошептал Регис.

\- Она не сказала.

Регис чувствовал вкус крови во рту, пыль всех дорог, что они исколесили за шестнадцать лет, и привычное жжение магии. Он убрал руку от сломанного носа и посмотрел матери в глаза.

\- Научи меня.

\---

Аулея и Регис не были официально женаты - мало кто из Кэлумов был. Их бракосочетание состоялось на переднем сидении новой машины, забитой охапками одежды Аулеи и ее же книгами, когда призрак автофургона Кэлумов растворился позади, в клубах пыли. Аулея поставила кассету с классической музыкой, выкрутила громкость, опустила окно, и ее черные волосы взлетели облаком на фоне ночного неба. Она смеялась, и страх сжал сердце Региса, тугой и лютый.

\- Никогда и никого я не буду любить так, как тебя, - сказал он, и ветер подхватил его слова. Аулея только улыбнулась и перехватила его руку на руле, выворачивая машину обратно на дорогу.

В ту ночь, в лощине, среди деревьев, в стороне от проселочной дороги, Регис сплел огненную сеть. Аулея, босая, перешагнула через веревки, ее расклешенные брюки опалились и запачкались по низу. Она танцевала под музыку, звучащую из дешевого приемника, который Регис возил с собой лет с двенадцати. И на минуту Регис почувствовал себя священником, случайно встретившим в лесах богиню, простым человеком, увидевшим, как первая магичка творит огонь в своих ладонях. Он не знал, что плачет, пока Аулея не оказалась рядом, держа его лицо в ладонях и улыбаясь, улыбаясь, шепча его имя и целуя его дважды сломанный нос.

\---

\- Я не справлюсь, - сказал Регис. Он сидел на гостиничной кровати в Лесталлуме, обхватив голову руками. Аулея стояла, прислонившись к стене, старая ночная рубашка едва прикрывала ее увеличившийся живот, и смотрела на него. - Я не знаю как.

\- Никто не знает, как быть отцом, - сказала Аулея.

Регис невидящим взглядом уставился в стену.

\- Я не могу перестать думать, что это может оказаться наследственным. Что вдруг, однажды, я посмотрю на него, и вся моя любовь... Если я увижу, как он творит магию и...

\- Регис, - Аулея наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб, отодвигая темные пряди. - Конечно, ты будешь его любить. Ты слишком внимателен, чтобы превратиться в своего отца. - Она поцеловала его снова, нежное, длительное прикосновение губ к щеке, и обхватила его лицо ладонями. - Так же, как и я.

\---

Регис сидел на заднем сидении своей машины, закутавшийся в простыни, которые они с Аулеей положили туда только месяц назад, держа на руках сына. Ноктис Кэлум, родившийся слишком рано, и которого пришлось слишком рано забрать из больницы, сжал маленькие кулачки и скривил красное, сморщенное личико, уже недовольный неуклюжими попытками отца справиться с бутылочкой.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Регис. Он моргнул, его глаза пекло, они болели от усталости, ему пришлось часто останавливаться, днем и ночью, чтобы разогревать детское питание и менять подгузники, соблюдать долгий и сложный ритуал сохранения жизни в таком маленьком существе. - Я знаю, трудно быть ребенком.

Ноктис всхлипнул, и Регис прижал его к груди, закрывая глаза. Снаружи, где-то за демоническими огнями, разгоняющими тьму, бродили по пустошам охотники, расставляя свои ловушки и сети. Где-то за удушающим жаром Лесталлума, была лощина, в которой когда-то молодая женщина танцевала в огне. Где-то далеко было место, тайное и хорошо спрятанное, где могли жить маги.

\- Я никогда, - прошептал Регис в пустоту их разрушенного дома, - и никого не полюблю так, как любил тебя.

\---

Ноктис спал, свернувшись калачиком на чужой постели, во власти врагов, его темные волосы упали на глаза. Регис вздохнул и подтянул его одеяло повыше, поглядывая сквозь зарешеченное окно на темный дом Амицитий. Он не знал, сколько должно пройти времени, прежде, чем проявятся результаты того ужасного момента за гаражом Молота. Если проявятся вообще. И все же, он мог поклясться, что почувствовал что-то прежде, чем упал, как будто что-то потянуло его магию к себе.

За прошедшие годы Регис часто размышлял над природой "вывернутого бога".

Он встал. Ноктис пошевелился во сне и зажмурился, когда свет от ночника упал ему на лицо.

\- И подумать только, они хотят сделать из тебя убийцу, - сказал Регис. По крайней мере, этой судьбы он не хотел для своего сына. Для него самого было уже поздно, это в его руке был меч, пронзивший тело чьего-то ребенка, чьего-то брата, но у Ноктиса было нежное сердце. Регис изо всех сил постарался сохранить его таким.

Со стороны дома послышался придушенный вскрик. Потом все затихло, и заскрипела открываемая стеклянная дверь. Прозвучали шаги, неровные и тяжелые, они приближались по гравийной дорожке к мастерской, и потом заскрежетал ключ в замке.

Дверь распахнулась, за ней обнаружился Гладиолус, тот, кто надел ошейник на сына Региса, на его лбу выступал пот, ручейками стекающий по щекам. Его лицо было подсвечено красным, от огненной веревки, идеальным кругом обвившейся вокруг его шеи в паре сантиметров от кожи.

Посмотрев дальше, за его плечо, Регис встретился со взглядом глубоких золотых глаз.

\- Дорогой племянник, - произнес дьявол, склоняя голову в легчайшем из поклонов. - Какое удовольствие наконец-то увидеть тебя.


	8. Chapter 8

Ардин Люцис Кэлум, первый из рода Нокта, бывший когда-то убийцей древних людей, подставил лицо ветру и забарабанил пальцами по рулю яркой спортивной машины. Мотор работал на холостом ходу, а Нокт, стоя на четвереньках, блевал в траву неподалеку. Он чувствовал за собой открытую дверь дома Амицитий, словно разверзшуюся черную дыру, и жар чужих взглядов на своем затылке. Как будто бы... тело... которое раньше было Джаредом, пристально смотрело на него, умоляя голосом, слишком низким, чтобы человеческое ухо могло его уловить. Нокт оперся о стену, пытаясь обрести равновесие и перевел взгляд на заднее сидение автомобиля.

Восьмилетний Талкотт дрожал, он сидел почти на коленях у Ирис Амицития, обхватив ее за шею. Она крепко прижимала его к себе и ее лицо, освещенное молниями, танцующими вокруг нее, Гладио и Кларуса, образуя самодельную клетку, было холодным и суровым. Нокт отвернулся.

\- Отпусти их, - сказал он.

Отец помог ему подняться на ноги, сам он был бледен от шока. Вот, что он вызвал, осознал Нокт. Мужчину с радостной улыбкой и нежностью во взгляде, который объявил о себе, переступая через то, что только приблизительно можно было назвать трупом.

\- Конечно, я отпущу их, - ответил Ардин. Регис сильнее сжал плечо Нокта. - Как только удостоверюсь, что моя семья в безопасности. Садись.

Нокт посмотрел на Гладио, который обнимал Ирис и следил за световой клеткой вокруг них.

\- Тебе не обязательно это делать, - проговорил он.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Ардин. - Великодушно с моей стороны, не так ли? Мой хозяин всегда говорил, что я необыкновенно добр. Это, - добавил он, поворачиваясь, чтобы обратиться к молчаливым и затаившим дыхание членам семьи Амицития, - был ваш предок, Изуния. Меня самого называли Ардином Изуния почти пять сотен лет, вы знали? Его имя у меня на сердце.

Он оттянул вниз ворот, и Гладио вздрогнул. Ирис уткнула Талкотта лицом себе в плечо. Нокт краем глаза увидел уродливое клеймо ниже ключицы Ардина, прежде чем тот поправил рубашку и снова повернулся к рулю.

\- У нас нет в распоряжении целого дня, племянники.

Нокт отвел взгляд от Гладио и вздохнул. У них не было выбора. На самом деле. Он шагнул к машине, и улыбка Ардина стала мягче.

\- Хороший мальчик, - произнес он.

Нокт сел между Регисом и Ардином, и места было так мало, что он чувствовал запах крови и дыма от жилета Ардина. Его предок подмигнул, и с широкой улыбкой завел мотор.

\- Я только недавно научился обращаться с этой машиной, - сказал он, и Регис слегка дернулся вперед, рукой прижимая Нокта. - Но она - абсолютное чудо. Какой великолепный новый мир, не правда ли?

За ними Талкотт тихо всхлипывал, уткнувшись в рубашку Ирис. Нокт сжал зубы, и машина, рванувшись вперед, выехала со двора и круто вывернула на дорогу, скрипя покрышками.

\- Предполагаю, у вас есть вопросы, - повысив голос, чтобы было слышно за шумом мотора, произнес Ардин, когда дом Амицитий скрылся за другими строениями.

\- Да! - так же громко ответил Нокт. - Несколько вопросов приходят в голову! Например, почему ты здесь? Как получилось, что ты Ардин? Какого хрена ты... - Регис резко дернул его, крепко вцепившись в рубаху.

\- Как получилось, что я это я? - переспросил Ардин. - Не ожидал, что мои потомки ударятся в философию. Похоже, вселенная решила удивлять меня снова и снова. Что касается того, почему я здесь - это просто, мой мальчик. Я здесь ради вас.

Ноктис вцепился в приборную доску, когда Ардин вывернул на встречную полосу.

\- О, боги.

\- Боги не потребуются, - сказал Ардин. - Я всегда откликаюсь на зов.

Регис сжал губы и отвернулся. Нокт напрягал слух, ожидая услышать полицейские сирены, но несмотря на сумасбродную езду Ардина, магическую решетку, окружающую Амицитий и то, что они чуть не вываливались из машины, никто на них внимания не обращал. Как будто их укрывал плащ, не только прячущий их от посторонних глаз, но и скрывающий звуки, и так они с ревом летели прочь из города в холод пустошей, не замеченные никем.

И где-то посередине нигде Ардин вдруг резко сбросил скорость, обеими руками поворачивая руль, так что шины застонали, и машина свернула налево, в придорожную пыль.

Остановились они через несколько минут, не доехав каких-то двухсот метров до Молота, и звезды перемигивались в небе над ними.

\- Есть игра, в которую мне хотелось бы сыграть, - произнес Ардин, поворачиваясь к Амицитиям. - Она называется кармическая ирония.

\- Ардин, - сказал Регис.

\- Играть мы будем вот как, - продолжил Ардин. - Вы четверо выйдете из машины, вдохнете этот свежий воздух. Прогуляетесь. Разомнете ноги. И через день или около того, а может через час, я найду вас. Я найду вас, и каждого союзника, к которому вы обратитесь, каждого друга, с которым попробуете связаться, каждую лачугу, в которой вы понадеетесь обрести убежище. Возможно, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, я убью вас. Возможно, я заберу кого-то из ваших детей. Возможно, закую вас в цепи и буду таскать за собой несколько часов, только чтобы потом снова отпустить. Но ваше время придет.

Он потер каплю тьмы, вытекшую из глаза, и размазал ее по скуле.

\- Одному из вас я позволю прожить достаточно долго, чтобы он смог продолжить род, конечно, - заговорил он снова. - Я могу даже дать вам передышку на какое-то время, чтобы вы завели детей, увидели как они женятся и растят своих собственных отпрысков. Но я всегда буду за вашими спинами. И однажды вы задумаетесь, а было ли такое время, когда вас не преследовали, когда вам не надо было бежать из города в город, перепрятываться из убежища в палатку или пещеру. И в этот день, в момент этого осознания, я наконец покончу с вашей семьей.

\- Стой.

Нокту потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, что он произнес вслух это слово, короткое и резкое в ошеломленной тишине. Ардин посмотрел на него, его янтарные глаза были полуприкрыты, и Нокту пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы не вжаться в сидение.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Не так это должно закончиться.

\- О, - Ардин пожал плечами. - Я могу, конечно, убить их сейчас, если ты предпочитаешь.

\- Я не это имею в виду, - быстро заговорил Нокт, увидев, как задрожала клетка из молний. - Я хочу сказать. Ты их уже достаточно напугал. Просто отпусти их. Мы с папой можем уйти, и объявим перемирие.

Ардин погладил пальцем под манжетой.

\- Амицитии никогда не держат обещаний, - произнес он.

\- Дайте нам шанс. - Это заговорил Гладио, молнии были в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, волосы на его шее поднялись от статики. - Пожалуйста.

\- Столетия прошли с тех пор, как я слышал мольбы от кого-то из вас, - сказал Ардин. - Я, правда, соскучился по этим звукам. Хорошо. Давайте изменим правила. У вас четверых будет... О, трех дней будет достаточно... чтобы найти первое убежище, обнаруженное Кэлумами, когда мы растворились в пустошах.

\- Первое... - Голос Кларуса был хриплым, сдавленным от ужаса. - Никто так и не нашел это убежище. Некоторые считают, что его и не было никогда...

\- Вы же охотники, не так ли? - спросил Ардин. - Тогда это должно быть легко. Я заберу... Этого, - добавил он и взмахнул рукой. Клетка распалась, освобождая Кларуса, Ирис и Талкотта, и сформировалась в толстый жгут, который обвился вокруг шеи Гладио. - Чтобы у вас была мотивация.

\- Гладди, нет, - Ирис всхлипнула, но Гладио отодвинулся, поднимая руки.

\- Все будет в порядке, Ирис, - сказал он. - Не беспокойся. Просто... Просто иди.

\- Ваше время пошло, - сказал Ардин. Ирис потянулась к Гладио, и жгут сжался. - Никаких слезливых прощаний, будьте любезны. Я уже давно потерял интерес к драматическим сценам.

Неохотно, оглядываясь на Гладио, Кларус, Ирис и Талкотт вылезли из машины и направились в пустоши.

\- Великолепно, - сказал Ардин, и снова завел мотор. Он повернулся к Ноктису, сияя улыбкой, его белые зубы ярко выделялись между запятнанными тенью пепельными губами. - Теперь, давайте, отвезем вас, мальчики, в безопасное место, верно?

\---

На ночь они остановились в маленьком кемпинге около заправки, где Гладио был пришпилен к стене, а Регис принялся что-то шептать Ардину. Но что бы там он не пытался донести, все было забыто, когда его нога подогнулось и он опустился на откидывающуюся кровать, зашипев от боли.

Нокт дернулся к нему, но Ардин оказался быстрее. Руки Ардина были очень нежными, а прикосновения легкими, он скользнул пальцами по воспаленной коже колена Региса, потом опустился перед ним на пол, как рыцарь перед королем и произнес, понизив голос:

\- Регис, по какой именно причине ты вытягивал магию из собственного тела?

Регис и Нокт обменялись короткими взглядами, и лицо Ардина потемнело.

\- Ты не знал, - сказал он. - Ни один из вас не знает, как ставить защиту перед сотворением заклинания?

\- Мой отец... - Нокт тут же превратился в слух, Регис никогда не говорил о его дедушке. - Не одобрял использование магии. Я по большей части самоучка.

\- И ты смог вызвать меня, и выжить? - спросил Ардин. Он погладил Региса по колену. - Феноменально. Тогда внимай, мой мальчик, и я научу тебя защите.

Нокт повернулся к Гладио, который был вынужден держать свою шею очень ровно из-за ошейника, и присел рядом с ним на корточки. Тот дернулся, но Нокт просто схватился обеими руками за кольцо молнии и принялся медленно его растягивать.

\- Ах, Нокт? - окликнул его Ардин.

\- Он не сбежит, - сказал Нокт, и дернул кольцо в стороны, распыляя заклинание. Гладио глотнул воздух, потом еще раз, и еще, он никак не мог остановиться, пока Нокт не прижал ладонь к его груди, быстро оглядываясь на Ардина, в надежде, что Гладио не привлек его внимание.

\- Тише, - пробормотал Нокт. - Тише. - Он окунулся в собственную магию, лишь смутно слыша ошеломительные объяснения Ардина о защитах где за спиной, и зеленоватое свечение окутало кончики его пальцев. Гладио наблюдал за ним дикими глазами, пока его дыхание не начало, наконец, замедляться и плечи не расслабились. На его щеках виднелись дорожки слез, он откинул голову на стену и сжал зубы.

\- Мне жаль, что так вышло с твоим дворецким, - прошептал Нокт.

\- Он был не просто... - Гладио закрыл глаза. - Он нас вырастил. Боги. Бедный Талкотт.

\- Отец не знал, кого он призывает, - сказал Нокт. - Он не знал, что может...

\- И это все оправдывает? - спросил Гладио.

Нокт посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Я не хочу играть в эти игры, но как скажешь. Ты считаешь, твое незнание того, что ты делаешь, оправдывает наше истребление?

Гладио сжал челюсти.

\- Ты кого-то потерял.

\- Всех, - Нокт сел на пятки. - Мы потеряли всех. Я никогда даже не видела свою маму. Она умерла в машине, по пути в больницу.

Гладио склонил голову набок.

\- А вы не могли вызвать кого-нибудь к себе... - он замолк, и нахмурился, осознав подчеркнутое молчание Нокта. - Ох.

\- Да.

Они сидели рядом, наблюдая, как Ардин медленно проводит Региса через создание защитного заклинания. Магия дрожала вокруг них, как обрывки неудавшейся стены, и медленно меняла форму, сжимаясь, пока не легла плотно на кожу Региса.

\- Так значит, действительно, остались только вы? - спросил Гладио и Нокт кивнул в ответ. - Забавно. Никто не говорил, что вы умеете исцелять.

\- Основная ветвь семьи Кэлумов должна была быть целителями. - Нокт подпрыгнул, услышав голос Ардина, и, подняв голову, увидел своего предка стоящим перед собой, заслоняя свет. - Похоже, Ноктис - один из немногих выживших в нашем роду, кто унаследовал эту способность. Позволь мне посмотреть, как ты будешь работать над своим отцом.

\- Я не...

\- Ну давай, не стесняйся, - подтолкнул его Ардин, а потом перевел взгляд на Гладио. - А ты сиди где сидишь.

Нокт неохотно поднялся на ноги и направился к Регису, который все еще массировал колено.

\- Нужен эликсир, пап? - спросил он.

Регис поморщился и помахал рукой. Нокт призвал банку газировки из оруженосца.

Ардин перехватил ее в воздухе.

\- Извини, - сказал он. - Это что?

\- У меня лучше получается, если я работаю через проводник, - процедил Нокт через сжатые зубы, и попытался выхватить банку. Ардин отдернул ее подальше.

\- Жидкость хороша для этого, - сказал Ардин. - Минеральная вода, конечно. Но это? - Он вскрыл банку. - Боги, какое новаторство. И абсолютно бесполезное. Держи. - Алый свет вспыхнул в его свободной руке и он кинул Нокту кусок грязного кристалла, бесформенный и в каких-то пятнах. - Вот твой проводник.

Нокт неуверенно посмотрел на кристалл. Но все же он вспомнил, как Ардин провел Региса через создание заклинания - мягко, осторожно, его голос звучал заботливо... Нокт склонился над коленом отца и собрал магию в кончиках пальцев, позволяя ей стечь в кристалл.

Он ахнул, дернулся, словно человек, оказавшийся в заряженном воздухе перед ударом молнии, его магия потоком рванулась из него в кристалл с неумолимостью отлива. Он попытался разжать пальцы, но его руки прилипли, привязанные магией к камню. Регис схватил его за плечо, и он слышал, как позади него Гладио поднимается на ноги, и пол скрипит под его весом.

И тут Ардин оказался рядом, сзади, его широкие ладони обхватили руки Нокта, мягкие пряди волос скользнули по его щеке.

\- Построй врата, - сказал Ардин тихим голосом, который проник в его разум. - Не стену. Ворота с решеткой. Сначала ослабь магию.

Нокт попытался дышать, как его научил отец, вдох через нос, задержать воздух, выдох ртом. Построить ворота было легче, чем стену. Щели сами хотели там быть, вмещая себя между ментальными блоками, которые Нокт осторожно пытался сформировать. В конце концов поток магии ослабел до ручейка, и Нокт отстранился, глядя на кристалл, который сиял ярким, насыщенным зеленым светом.

\- Идеально, - сказал Ардин. - Как будто я сам его заготовил.

Нокт постарался вспомнить трупы в гостиной. Всхлипывания Талкотта на заднем сидении. Холодный взгляд Ирис. Но какая-то часть его хотела, чтобы Ардин остался, чтобы его руки провели его через все заклинания, которые их семья забыла, через все техники, потерянные в долгом поиске свободы. Он опустил кристалл на ногу Региса и смотрел, как магия впитывается в его нервы, успокаивает напряженные мышцы, как спадает опухоль на суставе.

\- Как мы забыли все это? - спросил Нокт, поднимая взгляд на отца. Регис пожал плечами.

\- Все это было извращено, - произнес Ардин, отступая. - Как и вся магия, оторванная от своего истинного предназначения. Я когда-то должен был стать целителем, который очистит Звездную скверну. - Его улыбка таяла, темные пятна под глазами растекались, как чернила. - Но мои хозяева считали, что эффективнее будет обратить мою магию против их врагов. Как удобно иметь мага, которые может вытянуть жизнь из жил человека! Какая ужасающая сила, какая мощь приходит, когда целитель поглощает Скверну, впитывает энергию демонов. Я один, - продолжал он говорить, а чернота текла по его щекам. - уничтожил больше десяти тысяч человек, а потом они решили, что я слишком опасен, чтобы меня использовать.

Он положил ладонь на щеку Нокта и тот замер, его кожа покрылась мурашками от ощущения липкого холода руки Ардина.

\- Такого мага как ты нужно беречь, - сказал Ардин. - До сих пор твой отец достаточно хорошо с этим справлялся. Теперь же, - он не столько улыбнулся, сколько оскалился. - Пришла моя очередь.


	9. Chapter 9

Нокт успел только шагнуть назад, натыкаясь на кухонную мебель, прежде, чем Ардин снова обернулся к Гладио. И тут глаза Ардина вспыхнули, как будто кто-то раздернул занавески, демонстрируя всем огонь и дым, клубящиеся внутри. Ардин сделал два тяжелых шага к Гладио, и тот чуть расставил ноги, готовясь к столкновению.

\- Скажи мне, - произнес Ардин. - Вы все еще надеваете на магов ошейники в эти дни?

\- Не важно, что я скажу, - ответил Гладио. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, он не сводил взгляда с Ардина, так кролик смотрел бы на лису. - Ты все равно убьешь нас. Мы могли бы сегодня найти то убежище, и ты все равно убил бы нас.

Ардин пожал плечами.

\- Верно.

Он резко протянул вперед руку, и Ноктис рванулся к нему в тот же момент, когда Гладио спиной впечатался в стену домика. Пальцы Ардина сжались, и Гладио судорожно ухватился за его запястье, пытаясь нащупать нерв.

\- Это могло бы сработать, - сказал Ардин, глядя на метки, которые пальцы Гладио оставляли на его коже. - Если бы я был обычным человеком. Смотри, Ноктис. Это дар, который Амицитии завещали мне. Обращенное исцеление. Прежде всего, мы начнем с боли.

\- Ардин, - начал Регис, и тут Гладио издал тонкий, ужасный, пронзительный звук, его руки свело судорогой, а ноги заскребли по полу в бессловесной агонии.

Нокт схватил руку Ардина и попытался оттащить ее, но с таким же успехом он мог попробовать согнуть стальную балку.

\- А теперь мы высушим его сердце, - произнес Ардин тем же тихим, приветливым тоном. Нокт поспешно создал стену, но она рассыпалась, наткнувшись на руку Ардина. В отчаянии, Нокт вспомнил, как ловушка вытягивала из него магию, как получившиеся жгуты привязывали его. Магия не была ментальной ненормальностью, как верило большинство людей. Она была чем-то физически ощутимым. Озером энергии, из которого Нокт мог черпать, тем, что он мог ухватить и формировать по своему желанию.

Он глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к нитям магии Ардина. Он подцепил их пальцами, потащил от кожи Гладио, которую они облепили как паутина. Они поддавались ему неохотно, не гибко и послушно, как его собственная магия, а вяло и тяжело, оставляя на его коже невидимые остаточные следы. Нокт скатал их в своих ладонях и отпрянул назад, когда Ардин накрыл его руки своими, сжимая магию в кулаки.

За спиной Ардина Гладио сполз на пол, хватая ртом воздух. Регис медленно поднялся с постели.

\- Никогда так больше не делай, - прошипел Ардин. Он толкнул Нокта спиной к шкафчикам, нависая над ним, загораживая свет широкими плечами. - Никогда не прикасайся к моей магии. Никогда не вмешивайся в мои заклинания. Я не собираюсь осуждать вашу привилегированную жизнь...

"Привилегированную?" - подумал Нокт. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но заметил шрамы на шее Ардина. Тьму в его глазах. Ярость, кипящую так близко к поверхности.

\- Но есть название, - выплюнул Ардин. - Для магов, вылизывающих сапоги, наступающие им на шеи.

Нокт чувствовал, как Ардин забирает свою магию, соскребает ее с его ладоней.

\- Мне очень жаль, что из тебя сделали убийцу. Правда. Но я не позволю тебе сделать то же со мной, - сказал он.

Ардин пристально смотрел на него с минуту, а потом повернулся на голос Региса.

\- Я был бы благодарен, если бы ты убрал руки от моего сына, - произнес Регис. Он положил ладонь на плечо Гладио, этот жест выглядел странно покровительственным, ведь всего неделю назад он сам проткнул его мечом. - То, что ты сделал, только привлекло внимание Нифльхейма и Люциса к нашей семье. Если ты убьешь Амицитий, последует возмездие.

Ардин рассмеялся, отпуская наконец Нокта.

\- Мы вели счет сотнями, - сказал он. - Если бы я не спал, мы могли бы править Люцисом.

\- Мы этого не хотим, - ответил Нокт. Он наклонился к Гладио. Тот был весь в поту, его лицо посерело, взгляд расфокусировался. Когда Нокт обхватил его за плечи, Гладио сморщился от боли. - Черт. Прости, большой парень. Теперь мне нужно тебя перетащить.

Краем глаза он видел, что Ардин за ним наблюдает, когда он поднялся, и тело Гладио повисло на нем мертвым грузом. Регис шагнул между ними и Ардином, подняв руку, и что-то заговорил тихим голосом, но Нокт все равно чувствовал на себе его взгляд, даже когда затащил Гладио в маленькую ванную.

Трубы шли откуда-то снаружи, и вода, полившаяся на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Гладио, слабо пахла серой. Ботинки Нокт с него сдернул, но остальную одежду трогать не стал. Когда ванна заполнилась почти до краев, он выключил воду, полностью снял одолженную одежду и откинул ее в угол.

Гладио лежал в ванне, вода плескалась у самого его горла, полуприкрытые веки дрожали.

\- Все хорошо, - прошептал Нокт. - Это как эликсир. Очень большой эликсир.

Он залез в ванну.

Вода потекла по дешевым плиткам пола, когда Нокт переступил одной ногой через талию Гладио и сел. Он потянул его рубашку вверх, обнажая грудь, и положил обе руки поверх сердца. Стараясь думать об окружающей его воде, как о поверхности кристалла, он позволил магии течь из своих рук.

Вода начала светиться. Сначала тускло, редкими зелеными завихрениями, но постепенно свечение усиливалось, пока не затопило все помещение. Дыхание Гладио замедлилось, и его сердцебиение, такое слабое и сбивающееся раньше, снова обрело четкий сильный ритм под ладонями Нокта. Гладио приподнял голову и прищурился на Нокта, который сиял, как маленькая звезда, и свет магии вспыхивал в его глазах.

\- Боги, - прошептал Гладио.

Нокт оперся обеими руками о его грудь, когда магия начала спадать. Волосы повисли, закрывая его глаза, и он тяжело дышал, сгорбившись над Гладио, а вода плескалась вокруг них. Он увидел в дверном проеме Ардина, но его лицо не выражало ни ярости, ни боли предательства, чего Нокт ожидал. В его глазах была глубокая, ужасная печаль, но Нокт едва успел это заметить, как Ардин уже ушел, резко развернувшись.

\- Я думал, что умер, - произнес Гладио тихо.

Нокт посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

\- Да, - сказал он. - Была пара опасных секунд.

\- Нет, не... - Гладио шевельнулся и Нокт соскользнул ниже, ему на колени. - Только что. Ты был... соткан из света.

\- Это называется магия, - ответил Нокт. Он выбрался из ванны, добавляя воды к растущей на полу луже, и протянул ему руку. - Давай. Еще ничего не кончилось.

Гладио помедлил, затем принял его руку, крепко сжав.

\- Ты так это сказал, - произнес он. - Я почти поверил.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Нокт помог опирающемуся на него Гладио выйти из ванной, в комнате никого не было. Входная дверь была распахнута и подперта кирпичом, иногда в нее задувал легкий ветерок, и откуда-то снаружи доносились голоса, но слов было не разобрать. Нокт призвал полотенце из оруженосца и быстро обернулся им, направившись к двери. Они с Гладио выглянули наружу и увидели Ардина и стоящего рядом с ним Региса, который показывал ему выцветшие, пожелтевшие фотографии.

\- Ты - пошел назад, - сказал Ардин, поднимая руку. Гладио поморщился, когда порыв ветра втолкнул его обратно через дверной проем. Нокта это не коснулось, Ардин только бровью дернул, когда он спрыгнул на асфальт.

\- Ноктис, - произнес Регис тем легким, непринужденным тоном, который использовал, когда Ноктису грозили неприятности, и после стольких лет подготовки это моментально заставило того насторожиться. - Помнишь, как мы с твоей мамой возили тебя сюда?

Нокт взглянул на Ардина, потом на фотографию, которую Регис держал в руках. На ней была Аулея, ее прекрасные черные волосы развевались на ветру, одна рука лежала на деревянных перилах, за спиной виднелся каньон. Она смеялась глядя в фотокамеру - на Региса - и улыбка округляла ее щеки, так же, как и у Нокта. Это была одна из тех точек соприкосновения, за которые Нокт цеплялся в детстве, когда Регис вдруг становился молчаливым, и их потеря разливалась между ними бескрайним океаном.

\- Конечно, - ответил Нокт, и ложь легко стекала с его языка. - Я помню.

\- Это было замечательное место, - сказал Регис. - Жаль, что шахты закрыли.

Нокт внимательно изучал фотографию. Шахты? Были шахты недалеко от Кикатриха, но там не было каньонов. Он присмотрелся к пейзажу за спиной Аулеи, отмечая пыльно-красные скалы, ясное небо и ветер. Тогда, наверное, это может быть ближе к Галдину. Там была дорога среди скал, которую с первого взгляда можно было перепутать с каньоном.

\- Нужно их убрать, - сказал Регис, забирая фотографию. Он пристально посмотрел Нокту в глаза, его брови изогнулись, отображая то странную, неизмеримую печаль, которая всегда охватывала его в те дни, когда дорога оказывалась слишком длинной, а еда кончалась слишком быстро. - В некоторых случаях прошлое лучше не ворошить.

Нокт не смотрел на Ардина.

\- Да, - ответил он. - Похоже на то.

Регис отвернулся, глядя в сторону серого рассвета.

\- Оставь нас с Ардином на время, Ноктис, - произнес он. - Присмотри за этим пареньком из Амицитий.

Нокт задержался на пороге, глядя назад, на отца. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что это, почему-то, было прощанием. И как всегда, нужные слова застряли у него в горле, полуоформившиеся и неуверенные, и он смог только кивнуть, вцепившись в дверь, и с трудом сглатывая.

\- Спокойной ночи, пап, - произнес он.

\- Спокойной ночи, Ноктис.

Нокт закрыл за собой дверь. Он уронил полотенце на пол, переступил через него и призвал черные штаны и мешковатую футболку. Пока он одевался, Гладио настороженно наблюдал за ним, стоя у кровати.

\- Давай, - прошептал Нокт. - Мы уходим.

\- Что? - Гладио тоже понизил голос и отступил назад. - Как?

\- Через окно, - Нокт призвал отвертку и влез на тумбу, стоящую у дальнего окна, выходящего на другую сторону, противоположную той, где остались Ардин и Регис. - И заткнись, ладно?

Гладио пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но умолк, когда Нокт начал отвинчивать оконную раму. Он осторожно придерживал ее, как учил отец, стараясь не царапать ее отверткой и не выронить на асфальт. Он передал раму Гладио, и тот уложил ее на кровать.

\- Где ты этому научился? - спросил Гладио.

\- Нужно уметь сбегать откуда угодно, - ответил Нокт, пролезая в оконный проем, и беззвучно спрыгнул на землю. Гладио последовал за ним, пусть и не так ловко, но он всего пару раз стукнулся ногами об стенку. - Хорошо. Пошли.

\- Он все равно убьет нас, - запротестовал Гладио, когда Нокт повел его вокруг домика к машине. - Если он увидит, что я сбежал, он погонится за отцом, Ирис и Талкоттом.

\- Нет, не погонится, - сказал Нокт. - Потому что у него будет другая, гораздо более важная причина для беспокойства. - Он залез на переднее сидение машины, угнанной Ардином, и с облегчением увидел, что ключ зажигания на месте. - Последнего его потомка украдут у него прямо из-под носа. Садись.

Гладио уставился на него.

\- Ифрит тебя раздери, садись, Гладио.

Гладио медленно влез на пассажирское сидение.

\- Ну что ж, - сказал Нокт и повернул ключ, пробуждая мотор к жизни. - Пора отправляться в ад, видимо.

Машина рванула с места, визжа покрышками. Нокт был уверен, что как бы тихо они не попытались улизнуть, Ардин все равно их услышал бы. Поэтому он решил выжать максимальную скорость и, выключив фары, погнал машину по пыльной дороге к шахтам у Галдина.

\- У тебя есть план? - прокричал Гладио, когда огни кемпинга скрылись вдали. Нокт только пожал плечами. - Нет. Нет, ты должен ответить. Есть у тебя план?

\- Типа того! - прокричал Нокт в ответ. Гладио застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями. - Во всяком случае, у отца был! Я интерпретирую.

\- Твой отец хотел меня убить, - напомнил Гладио.

\- А ты собирался продать нас военным, - ответил Нокт. - В этом споре тебе не выиграть, большой парень.

Гладио угомонился и обернулся на пустынную дорогу.

\- Фары, - сказал он. - В двух милях позади.

\- Дерьмо, - Нокт побарабанил пальцами по рулю. - Ты знаешь какие-нибудь шахты поблизости?

\- Балува. Когда я был мелким, у отца были их акции, но потом они уткнулись в кварц. и шахты закрыли. У этого камня нет будущего.

Нокт выругался.

\- Кварц - кристалл, - сказал он. - Вот, что отец мне пытался сказать. Кварц - это кристалл.

Гладио посмотрел на него с недоумением, но времени на объяснения не было. Казалось, всю жизнь Нокту не хватало времени. Он заметил знак, указывающий на закрытую шахту, и свернул на грунтовую дорогу, начинающуюся за ним, разбивая в щепки шлагбаум. Гладио втянул воздух и закрыл голову руками.

Позади них, на шоссе, свет одиноких фар становился все ярче, подрагивая в сумерках раннего утра. Нокт ударил по тормозам и распахнул дверь машины.

\- Надеюсь, ты сможешь драться, - сказал он, когда Гладио на неуверенных ногах вылез на пыльную дорогу. Он призвал меч и кинул, и Гладио поймал его одной рукой. - Потому что нам нужно добраться до нижнего уровня шахты раньше Ардина, и есть у меня такое ощущение, что демоны его не задержат.

\---

Работы в шахтах Балува свернули не потому, что истощилась жила низкосортного мифрила, разрабатываемая там, как заявлял Кларус Амицития. А ограда из колючей проволоки, крепкий шлагбаум и шесть ярких предупреждающих знаков были поставлены не ради подростков, которые могли бы проникнуть внутрь и попасть под обвал. Нет, у шахтеров были свои причины, но они не удосужились поделиться ими с изумленными подрядчиками, которые пытались понять, куда же делись ресурсы. Они молча разошлись по своим домам, ни слова не сказав о том, что они обнаружили, когда заглохли генераторы и пришла тьма. Они вообще не говорили больше о шахте.

Нокт, с мечом в руке пробиравшийся по узким туннелям, начинал понимать, в чем было дело.

А дело было не только в гоблинах. С гоблинами он мог справиться, даже когда они чирикали за их спинами и мелькали, забегая и выскакивая из сферы света, созданного его рукой. Его магия их притягивала, они не отрывали взглядов от дрожащих язычков пламени, облизывающих его пальцы, и Нокт и Гладио легко расправлялись с ними резкими взмахами мечей, разбрызгивая черную кровь по камням.

Беспокоила его тишина. Потому что иногда, когда единственными звуками сопровождающими их были шаги и дыхание, Нокт улавливал эхо чего-то еще, откуда-то снизу. Какой-то скрежет, как будто металл царапал по камню.

\- Меч, - произнес в какой-то момент Гладио. - По звуку похоже на меч.

\- Сделай одолжение, и заткнись, - сказал Нокт в ответ, и Гладио хохотнул, негромко и коротко.

\- Ну, - прошептал Гладио, когда они поднимались по ступенькам на металлическую подвесную дорожку. Массивные вентиляторы стояли у стены без движения, их лопасти были покрыты слоем ржавчины. - Что ты собираешься делать, когда это все закончится?

\- Уверен, это зависит от тебя, - ответил Нокт. Его шаги по металлической решетке звучали очень громко.

\- Я не об этом, - сказал Гладио. - Я имел в виду, если ты... Если тебе не нужно будет об этом беспокоиться.

\- Боги, я не знаю, - Нокт вздохнул. - Я бы обзавелся домом. В каком-нибудь приятном месте, около озера, где я смогу присматривать за отцом, когда он станет слишком стар, чтобы работать. Есть такое местечко в Даске, рядом с Лесталлумом... - Он поднял руку повыше, освещая высокие стены. - Но я ограничусь новой машиной, наверное. Или фургоном. Отец сказал, никаких автофургонов, но держу пари, я смогу его уговорить на прицеп-фургон.

Гладио с минуту ничего не говорил. Нокт снова услышал этот низкий скрежет и немного повысил голос.

\- Может, буду магией зарабатывать на жизнь, - сказал он. - В разумных пределах, конечно. Я буду делать что-то типа того, что Талкотту нравилось. Розы изо льда, молнии разных форм, такие вещи. Ты знаешь, отец иногда может даже сотворить дракона из огня? Он однажды в Новый Год это сделал.

\- Хотел бы это увидеть, - произнес Гладио низким, глухим голосом.

\- Да уж, думаю.

В молчании они спустились еще на уровень ниже. Казалось, что демоны старались не попадаться им на глаза. Нокт заметил одного, шарахнувшегося от света, он направлялся вверх, назад по тому пути, которым они пришли. Почти как будто он бежал от чего-то. Снова вдалеке послышался скрежет, и Нокт крепче сжал меч.

\- Не надо было мне ставить ту ловушку, - сказал Гладио, выдергивая Нокта из его мыслей.

\- Что?

\- Ту, первую, - Гладио смотрел в сторону, так что Нокт мог видеть только резкую линию его профиля. - Если тебе приходится на кого-то охотиться, это уже значит, что ты не на той стороне.

\- Это я мог бы тебе и так сказать, - сказал Нокт. Он не знал, было ли это попыткой Гладио попросить прощения. Он не знал даже, захочет ли его простить. Наверное, пока нет. Может и никогда. Но есть разница, думал он, между этим, и тем, что делал сам Нокт, отправляясь в темноту, чтобы спасти семью, которая поспособствовала бы его превращению в мобилизованного убийцу.

Превращению в Ардина.

\- Дерьмо, - произнес он. Гладио замер, на шаг позади него, и Нокт уставился в темноту, запуская руку в волосы. - Я не знаю, как это сделать.

\---

\- О, смотри, - произнес Ардин сухо, голосом преисполненным снисходительностью. - Моя старая добрая повозка.

\- Машина, - сказал Регис. Он держался за дверь их угнанного автомобиля, его лицо побледнело. - Ты имел в виду слово машина.

\- Вот как? - Ардин пересек пыльную парковку, поправляя серую шляпу на своих кудрях. Она прикрывала тенью его лицо, даже не смотря на лучи утреннего солнца, заливающие камни под их ногами. Он наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть спутанный клубок колючей проволоки и обугленные доски у разверстого широкого входа в склоне горы. - Боги мои, что за беспорядок. Значит, это и есть шахта, не так ли? Как жаль, - добавил он, глядя на Региса, и смех медленно угасал в его глазах, - что им пришлось закрыть ее.

Регис выпрямился, его пальцы сжались в кулаки. Ардин глубоко вздохнул и поправил рукава.

\- Ты мне нравишься, Регис, - сказал он. - Ты разумный человек. Ты понимаешь необходимость жертв, и ты видишь мир таким, каким он и является, без иллюзий. И ты разрушил бы этот мир, если бы это потребовалось, чтобы спасти нашего Ноктиса.

Регис посмотрел за спину Ардина, на темный вход в шахту. Ардин шагнул ближе, и Регис призвал свой иззубренный меч, повисший в его руке. Ардин улыбнулся, широко и нежно, как учитель, наблюдающий за своим лучшим учеником, который сам загоняет себя в угол.

\- Твоя любовь к сыну достойна восхищения, мой мальчик, но она тебя ослепляет, - Ардин сдвинул шляпу набок. - Я уже решил забрать его у тебя, после того, как разоберусь со всем. Но эта выходка...

Он остановился, улыбка замерзла на его исковерканном лице, когда за его спиной треснули камни. Шахта оказалась заблокирована толстой, блестящей стеной магии, переливающейся в лучах восходящего солнца, как панель матового стекла. Ардин нахмурился, его лицо на долю секунды превратилось в маску ярости, но поразительно быстро он взял себя в руки, и выражение его лица сгладилось, как поверхность воды.

\- Ну что ж, - произнес он, поворачиваясь к Регису, порченая магия потекла по его рукам и затопила рот. - В конце концов, нам будет достаточно и одного Кэлума, чтобы продолжить род.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда они спустились на следующий уровень, до них донесся голос Ардина, эхом скользящий вдоль гладких камней, словно ветер, подталкивающий их в спины.

\- Должен сказать, - произнес Ардин, и гоблины, карабкаясь друг через друга, бросились из узкого коридора. - Удержать членов этой семейки от попыток умереть - сложнее, чем пасти кошек. Кошки, по крайней мере, способны на благодарность.

\- Только иногда, - пробормотал Нокт, поднимая меч, как будто мог защититься им от темноты. Гладио поморщился.

\- Боюсь, - продолжил Ардин легким, спокойным тоном, - что мне пришлось обойтись довольно жестко с нашим Регисом. Он хороший мальчик, когда не пытается открыто бросать мне вызов, но кто-то же должен был послужить примером. С ним все будет в порядке, если мы вернемся к нему в течение часа.

Нокт, запнувшись, резко остановился. Гладио положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь подбодрить.

\- Он никогда не причинит вреда никому из вас.

\- Не будь так уверен, маленький рабовладелец, - отреагировал Ардин. - Иногда боль - единственный урок, который хорошо запоминается. Я уверен, после всего этого он станет гораздо послушнее.

Нокт сделал неуверенный шаг вперед.

\- Это ловушка, - сказал он. - Папа в порядке.

\- Да, - поддержал его Гладио. - И мы уже почти дошли.

Они не могли знать этого наверняка, никак не могли, но Нокт все равно кивнул, позволяя Гладио выйти вперед и вести их дальше по узкому туннелю. Стены сходились все ближе и ближе, и наступил ужасный момент, когда Гладио пришлось остановиться. Он стянул с себя рубашку, бросил ее на пол и начал протискиваться через щель, которая казалась слишком тесной даже для щуплого Нокта.

\- Пятьдесят минут, - сообщил Ардин. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы твой отец остался в живых, Нокт, ты направляешься не в ту сторону.

\- Заткнись, - прошипел Нокт сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он протолкнулся через щель и вывалился на другую сторону, врезаясь в спину Гладио. Они оба покачнулись вперед, но Гладио был надежен как скала, живая скала из мускулов, и его ноги надежно стояли на холодном камне.

\- Я себя виню во всем, - сказал Ардин, когда Нокт посмотрел вниз, в недооформленную маленькую пещеру, куда уводили ступени. Жеоды покрывали ее стены, сломанные и потрескавшиеся кристаллы торчали из трещин в камнях, отблескивая красным в свете магии Нокта. - Я потратил слишком много магической энергии, стараясь укрыть наших людей. Они решили, что в процессе я умер, бедняги, и устроили мне подобающее погребение, и все было бы вполне неплохо, если бы, проснувшись, я не обнаружил, что эти люди выродились в горстку слабых, напуганных созданий, позабывших истинное знание об искусстве.

Нокт спустился по ступеням и остановился на последней, услышав совсем близко скрежет металла по камню.

\- Зелья! - воскликнул Ардин. Гладио резко развернулся, поднимая меч, когда тень в углу шевельнулась. - Стены! В мое время, мой брат мог раскалывать горы. Я иссушал жизненные силы целых армий, мог вернуть человека с порога смерти, оплести все небо сетью молний.

Некто шагнул из темноты. На мгновение Нокт подумал, что в шахте оказался кто-то еще, какой-то неудачливый путешественник, застрявший на нижних уровнях. Но потом он увидел тьму, каплями стекающую по лицу этого создания, огонь в его глазах, и рукава одеяния, шевелящиеся и меняющие форму, словно они были живыми существами.

Демон открыл рот, который казался просто черной дырой на лишенном эмоций лице, и Нокт вспомнил Ардина, наклоняющегося к нему там, в кемпинге, и его глаза, затопленные тенями. И тут демон взмахнул мечом, и времени для раздумий не осталось.

Гладио едва успел подставить свой меч, чтобы заблокировать удар монстра, а тот уже метнулся к Нокту, одежды взметнулись за его спиной, словно клубы дыма. Нокт портанулся в сторону и встретил атаку, сила удара отбросила его к стене. Он снова портанулся, приземляясь рядом с Гладио, и тот обхватил его, прижимая к своему боку, и поднимая меч в оборонительную позицию. Нокт почувствовал, как удар отдался в теле Гладио, и высвободился, чтобы пронзить демона. Его меч прошел насквозь, тело демона просто сформировало дыру вокруг лезвия.

\- Дерьмо, - прошептал Нокт. Он не хотел использовать магию, но если их противник был только частично материальным... Он дернул голову Гладио за волосы назад, когда демон атаковал, и меч лишь едва задел кожу на его шее.

Обмен ударами занял всего несколько секунд, и все уже закончилось. У Нокта не было времени скастовать защитную стену. Не было времени, чтобы вызвать огонь, если огонь вообще мог этому монстру повредить, или молнию, или хотя бы лед. Он успел только взглянуть в горящие глаза демона, когда тот рванулся к ним в последний раз, занося над головой меч.

Вдруг демон остановился и дернулся назад, как будто кто-то потянул за невидимые нити. Его глаза потухли, пальцы дернулись на рукояти меча. И тут левая сторона его лица втянулась внутрь.

\- Боги, - произнес Гладио. Он схватил Нокта за руку и потянул назад.

Грудная клетка демона провалилась внутрь, его руки усохли, челюсть отвалилась и вдавилась в шею, конечности сплелись вместе и он сложился, как гротескная марионетка. Он сжался, будто схлопываясь, голова дернулась, и вот от него не осталось ничего, кроме струйки тьмы, втягивающейся в ладонь вытянутой руки Ардина Кэлума.

\- Ну, вот, - произнес Ардин. Его рука до локтя была покрыта чем-то черным и маслянистым, эта жидкость вырисовывала его вены и капала густыми каплями на пол. Ардин улыбнулся, и в темноте пещеры его глаза словно светились жаром внутреннего пламени. - Не правда ли, так намного лучше?

\- Я не хочу этого делать, - сказал Нокт. Маслянистая жидкость впитывалась в кожу Ардина, и Нокт заметил, как что-то в его руке дрогнуло, какой-то мускул свело судорогой. Ардин облизнул большой палец - это выглядело почти непроизвольным жестом - и кровь демона окрасила его идеальные зубы. - Правда, не хочу.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Ардин. Гладио попытался заслонить собой Нокта, но тот оттолкнул его в сторону, отчаянно пытаясь предупредить о чем-то одним только взглядом. - Ты мягок. Это мило. Как бывает мил беспомощный новорожденный олененок. Я восхищен тем, насколько же малой свободой ты, должно быть, обладал, чтобы развить эту мягкость.

Нокт вжался в стену. Осколки кристаллов впились в его спину, и на один из них он положил ладонь, прижимая достаточно сильно, чтобы острая грань проткнула кожу, и струйка крови потекла по пальцам.

\- Да, - произнес он. - Да, может я мягок.

\- Это не страшно, - сказал Ардин. Чистой рукой он приподнял подбородок Нокта, царапнув ногтями шею. - Ты ничего не можешь поделать с тем, как тебя воспитали. Но мы это исправим, ты и я.

Нокт схватил его за другую руку, и улыбка на лице Ардина исказилась.

\- Я пас, - заявил Нокт и дернул Ардина к себе, прижимая их соединенные руки к стене.

А потом, с усилием, отозвавшимся в его костях, распахнул ворота.

Нокт всегда представлял свою магию озером. Существующим, но конечным, медленно заполняющимся, когда он спал. Сейчас же, с извивающимся в его руках Ардином, Нокт смог ощутить слабый, но настойчивый пульс источника, питающего это озеро. Он попытался расширить его, растягивая края, как раздвигал бы края щели, цепляясь ногтями. Магия с ревом устремилась сквозь него, используя его тело как русло. И сначала один кристалл, потом другой, потом еще и еще, начали наливаться целительным светом, и этот свет разливался дальше и дальше, затапливая все вокруг. И с разрастанием этого круга ядовитая кровь, покрывавшая руку Ардина, начала притягиваться к центру свечения, пятная кристаллы черными грязными кляксами.

\- Нокт!

Нокт смутно ощущал руки на своих плечах, голос Гладио звучал в его ушах, но он мог только распахнуть рот в беззвучном вопле, когда всю пещеру затопил свет. Тени бежали из глаз Ардина, притягиваемые магией, наполнившей кристаллы, магией, из-за которой кожа Нокта начала светиться неровными бликами, напоминавшими игру лучей солнечного света на дне чистого озера.

\- Ты... - Нокт почувствовал, как раскрошился кристалл под его ладонью и дернул Ардина в сторону, отыскивая незапятнанный участок стены. - Тебе не стоило... рассказывать мне. Об обращении...

Ардин с шипением втянул воздух. Он обвис, его лицо исказилось от боли, рука словно прилипла к стене.

Если Ардин всю жизнь извращал свою магию, вбирал в себя демонов и впитывал Скверну, отравившую их кровь, тогда истинное исцеление должно было быть для него разрушительным. Если бы удалось достаточно ослабить его, избавить от того, чем отравили его демоны, может быть...  
Нет.

Нокт уже видел, опускаясь на колени рядом с Ардином, что магия, так долго поддерживавшая и питавшая его, была сплетена с поглощенной им скверной. Если Нокт не остановится, не оттащит Ардина от кристаллов... Он постарался приглушить свою магию, используя все оставшиеся силы на возведение стены, но было уже слишком поздно.

\- Погоди, - сказал Нокт. - Стой, нам не обязательно... - Он потянул Ардина за руки, но тот только покачал головой, его губы уже посерели.

\- Прошло так много времени, - произнес Ардин, - с тех пор, как я чувствовал себя хоть насколько-то человеком.

\- Может быть, - Нокт наклонился вперед, упираясь лбом в лоб Ардина. - Может, мы могли бы быть одной семьей.

Смех Ардина был неприятным.

\- Но ты ошибаешься насчет меня, - сказал Нокт. - И насчет отца. - Ардин закрыл глаза на секунду, схватил Нокта за шею, но его пальцы соскользнули. - Мы никогда не были слабыми.

Ардин поднял руку и легко прикоснулся ладонью к его щеке. Кожа Ардина серела, вторая его рука наконец оторвалась от стены, лицо покрылось трещинами - он был похож на фарфоровую куклу, которую разбили, а потом склеили на скорую руку - и сквозь эти трещины пробивался свет. Он мягко провел большим пальцем под глазом Нокта.

\- Ох, Нокт.

Он закрыл глаза, и с последним, тяжелым вздохом, его тело рассыпалось, не осталось ничего кроме хлопьев пепла, кружащихся над грудой тряпок. Нокт схватил плащ Ардина и согнулся над ним, вжимаясь лицом, в его голове пульсировала боль.

\- Нокт.

Кто-то звал его. Кто-то еще остался? Все ушли, все, его рот был забит пеплом, в его пальцах... Он поднял голову и взглянул вверх, в глаза рабовладельца, потомка первого Амицитии, надевшего железный ошейник на шею Кэлума.

Нокт сжал в пальцах ткань плаща. Позади него раздался звук трескающегося стекла.

\- Нам нужно спешить, - сказал Гладио.

Перед глазами Нокта все расплывалось.

\- Он этого не заслужил.

\- Нокт! - Гладио отступил на шаг, давая ему возможность подняться на ноги. Нокт пошатнулся, его мутило. - Прости, но если то, что он сказал о твоем отце - правда...

\- Папа, - пробормотал Нокт. Страх вцепился в него когтями. - Ох, боги.

Один из кристаллов на стене за его спиной треснул и рассыпался. Потом другой. И еще один. Когда они раскалывались, жидкость, ранее наполнявшая вены Ардина, шипя и пузырясь, стекала на пол. Из образовавшейся лужи показался коготь, а за ним чешуйчатая лапа, которая попыталась зацепиться за камни.

\- Нокт, нам нужно бежать, - сказал Гладио. Нокт уставился на вторую лапу, высунувшуюся рядом с первой, она истекала слизью. - Соберись!

Сильная рука схватила Нокта за плечо и потащила его от останков Ардина. Нокт вскрикнул - получился гортанный короткий резкий звук - но он едва мог бежать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы попытаться вырваться из хватки Гладио.

\- Давай, - поторопил его Гладио, когда они добрались до расщелины. - Я протащу тебя за собой, ладно?

Что-то свалилось на пол пещеры за спиной Нокта. Он слышал мокрые шлепки, как будто рыба билась об доски причала, тяжелые и хлюпающие, и хруст костей, и когда Гладио потянул его за руку, чтобы протащить сквозь трещину, как они сделали это по пути сюда, он не смог выдохнуть и задержать дыхание. Он попытался протиснуться ближе к Гладио, но преодолел только половину пути, когда почувствовал, как что-то влажное прикоснулось к его ноге.

\- Не останавливайся, - сказал Гладио. Казалось, его голос звучит откуда-то издалека, хотя разделял их всего один шаг. - Продолжай двигаться, Нокт.

Семипалая рука обхватила щиколотку Нокта. Что-то зашипело прямо ему в ухо. Он застонал и вцепился в камень, пытаясь продраться дальше, срывая ногти и оставляя кровавые следы. Гладио обхватил его за пояс и выдернул наружу, стряхивая то, что цеплялось за его ногу.

\- Нужно поторопиться, - прохрипел Гладио. - Проклятье. Ладно, я тебя держу.

Он закинул Нокта на плечо, что привело бы того в смущение, если бы при этом перед ним не открылся вид на толпу демонов, пытающихся одновременно протиснуться сквозь расщелину. Они выглядели как результат дикого научного эксперимента, как какое-то аморфное существо, слепленное изо всех кошмаров, когда-либо посещавших Нокта, и Нокт вцепился в плечи Гладио, когда тот бросился бежать.

Но его скорости не хватит. Ни один из них не успеет добраться до поверхности.

\- Хочу попробовать на лифте, - сообщил Гладио, и Нокт резко повернулся к нему.

\- Нет. - Они избегали лифтов по пути вниз, опасаясь древности механизмов и острых, опасных когтей демонов.

\- Или мы погибнем.

\- Мы погибнем в любом случае, - пробормотал Нокт, когда Гладио рванулся к открытым дверям лифта. Гладио дернул рычаг, и Нокт успел бросить только один последний взгляд на полусформировавшегося паукообразного демона, выбирающегося из кокона, когда двери с лязгом захлопнулись.

Когда двери снова открылись, за ними были гоблины.

Времени драться не было. Гладио сдерживал вес Нокта, висящего на его плече, и они прорвались сквозь врагов, заработав длинные рваные царапины на ногах, медленно сочащиеся кровью. Гладио бежал по шахте, и по звукам казалось, что все демоны Эоса гнались за ними по пятам - бормочущая, истекающая слюнями толпа, катящаяся по их следам - и когда впереди забрезжили первые намеки на солнечный свет, Гладио издал звук, очень похожий на всхлип облегчения.

Он бросил Нокта к выходу, и Нокт покатился в пыли, щурясь от яркого дневного света. Гладио последовал за ним, подволакивая правую ногу и прижимая ладонь к боку. Нокт перекатился на живот и приподнялся на четвереньки. И почувствовал под пальцами что-то мягкое.

Он открыл глаза.

Регис Кэлум лежал в тени черной машины, его глаза были открыты, пересохшие губы разомкнуты. Нокт прижал ладонь к его шее и задержал дыхание, всхлип застрял у него в горле.

\- Он жив, - выдавил он. - Его сердце бьется, но я не думаю, что... Не думаю, что он...

\- Залезай в машину, - скомандовал Гладио. Он присел рядом с Регисом и поднял его на руках. Нокт проморгался и забрался на заднее сидение, где Гладио устраивал Региса. - В часе езды отсюда есть больница.

\- У нас нет часа, - ответил Нокт. - Ардин сказал... У нас нет...

\- Мы успеем, - уверенно сказал Гладио. Мотор зарычал, пробуждаясь к жизни, и Нокт, затаив дыхание, склонился над отцом.

Лицо Региса было не просто бледным. Оно приобрело тот же пепельный оттенок, что и лицо Ардина под конец, будто вся кровь вытекла из его жил. Нокту снова пришлось промаргиваться - глаза щипало, и щекам было горячо. Он попытался потянуться к своей магии.

Но ничего не получилось. Ничего и не получится, он знал, что должно пройти время. Хотя бы один день, при том, как ему пришлось выложиться в шахте - но у него не было этого дня. Не было даже часа.

\- Папа, - пробормотал Нокт. Его голос казался тонким, ломающимся, чего не случалось уже давно. - Папа, прости меня. - Он нырнул в источник своей магии, нащупывая ту трещинку, которая его питала, струйку, связывающую магию с его телом, и потянул.

Пульсирующий в его пальцах свет впитывался в кожу Региса. Нокт обхватил ладонями лицо отца и снова потянул свою магию. Его собственное сердцебиение невозможно громко отдавалось в ушах, желудок был готов вывернуться, когда машина подскакивала на ухабах, но он чувствовал, что пульс Региса стал сильнее, пусть даже немного.

Это давало надежду.

Теперь Ноктис знал, как чувствовал себя его отец тогда, много лет назад, когда гнал по шоссе на бешеной скорости, а его жена истекала кровью на заднем сидении. Прочувствовал это на собственной шкуре, ощутил горечью на языке, тяжестью в руках и ногах. Он сглотнул металлический привкус приправленный солью слез, в трещинках на его губах выступила кровь, дышать стало больно, когда он скользнул ладонью по лицу отца. Он наклонился вперед, прижался лбом к его лбу и, впервые в жизни, зашептал молитву, сам не слыша себя из-за гула в ушах.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Нокт, бешеное сердцебиение эхом отдавалось в его голове, но становилось все тише, тише... - Астралы. Пожалуйста.


	12. Chapter 12

**Пять лет спустя**

Маяк на мысе Каэм никогда не был особо интересной достопримечательностью. Поскольку большая часть кораблей стала ходить через Галдин и причал закрылся, единственной пользой от башни было то, что к ней смогли провести разгоняющие демонов огни от Лесталлума. Местные знали, что в лачуге хранителя маяка давно поселился какой-то бродяга, и, хотя проезжие торговцы иногда останавливались на парковке, продавая пиво с колес, ни у кого из них не было причины проходить за ворота.

\- Луна Нокс Флёрет, сейчас же вернись с этой шляпой!

Молодая крепкая женщина в белом пиджаке и ярко-голубой юбке шла по мощеной дорожке от дома. Руки она скрестила на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя раздражение. Ее светлые волосы были собраны в точно такую же прическу, как и у маленькой девочки, которая бежала впереди нее, хрустальные сережки покачивались с каждым шагом. Девочка схватилась за ограду, чуть не врезавшись в Гладиолуса Амицитию, который, сунув руки в карманы, стоял и рассматривал свежеокрашенный дом.

\- Мы больше сюда не вернемся, если ты не научишься себя вести, - сказала женщина, и одарила Гладио болезненной улыбкой, проходя мимо. Она ухватила девочку за шиворот и развернула ее к себе. - Честно говоря, я совершенно не понимаю, почему ты так хочешь посмотреть на какого-то волшебника. Ты же знаешь, что твой отец говорит о магии...

Гладио улыбнулся, потерев начавшую отрастать бороду. На воротах висела металлическая табличка с гравировкой, раскрашенная по краям под золото. Она гласила, что в этом доме обитает:

_**Знаменитый Волшебник Нокт Гар.  
(Дни Рождения и Ледяные Скульптуры на заказ)** _

А ниже располагалось желтоватое извещение с гербом Амицитий, сообщающее, что последняя проверка на магию проводилась шесть месяцев назад. Гладио вошел в ворота, вдохнул запах сосен и тюльпанов, и зашагал по дорожке, обсаженной желтыми цветами. Среди ярких бутонов возвышался камень, обтесанный в форме кристалла, с выложенными зеркалами гранями. Имени на этом обелиске не было, но Гладио все равно задержался рядом, затаив дыхание.

Несколько детей все еще бегали по двору, восторженно болтая, пока их родители собирали вещи. Ряд каменных сидений окружал маленькую сцену, обрамленную тяжелыми черными занавесями. На сцене сидели большой самодовольный кот и настолько же самодовольный кролик и стояла корзина с розами, сделанными изо льда. Мужчина в черном аккуратно раздавал цветы детям, толпившимся вокруг него, и объяснял, что им нужно будет подождать, пока лед растает, и тогда они получат спрятанные внутри фигурки.

Когда последний ребенок вприпрыжку унесся прочь, бережно неся в руках подарок, мужчина выпрямился и откинул темную прядь с глаз. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Гладио. Через несколько долгих тяжелых мгновений он слегка наклонил голову.

\- Ты опоздал, - произнес он, когда Гладио поднялся на сцену.

Кот потерся о ноги гостя, покрывая его брюки шерстью.

\- Я не виноват, что дороги дерьмовые, - ответил Гладио. - Если бы ты жил ближе к Инсомнии, такой проблемы бы не было.

\- Не вариант, когда меня могут узнать, - фыркнул Нокт. - Давай, помоги посадить Монстр-Трак в клетку.

\- Какого хрена ты назвал крольчиху...

\- Следи за своим чертовым языком, - прервал его Нокт.

Гладио усмехнулся. Он пошел наперерез, блокируя крольчихе пути к отступлению, так чтобы Нокт смог ее подхватить, и они вместе, в сопровождении кота, пошли к дому.

Это место здорово изменилось с тех пор, как Нокт появился тут пять лет назад, ошеломленный, в пустом дворе, с пустыми карманами. Теперь суккуленты и кристаллы в цветных горшках стояли вдоль дорожки, на крыльце висели стеклянные колокольчики, а стены комнат украшали дешевые картины в пластиковых рамах.

Гладио понятия не имел, за какие ниточки пришлось подергать его отцу, чтобы род Кэлумов исчез, но по официальным бумагам Нокт и Регис погибли при попытке бегства в шахтах Балува, и предоставленные больницей отчеты это подтверждали. Никто не будет охотиться на Нокта Гара.

После той ночи им всем потребовалось время, чтобы придти в себя. Талкотт несколько лет не мог спать один. Ирис не могла без дрожи пройти через гостиную, и никто ногой не ступал в ту мастерскую. Кларус подал в отставку, его кабинет был вычищен, а Гладио взялся за работу с нормальными охотниками из Молота, с теми, которые охотятся на настоящих монстров.

Но его все время тянуло в Каэм. Будто что-то связало их с Ноктом в тот день, в той ужасной гонке через пустыню, пока он смотрел, как сереет кожа Нокта, вливающего свою жизненную силу в тело отца. Когда они добрались до больницы, его просто впустили внутрь и устроили рядом с палатой Нокта и Региса. И никто даже не покосился на него, когда он прохромал к ним, и уселся там, глядя на них, неподвижных и тихих.

А потом, после того, как этот дом был приведен в порядок, и на двери появилась табличка с новым именем, Нокт почти целый год не позволял Гладио войти в ворота маяка. Он должен был заслужить право на это, как заявил ему сам Нокт, стоя на крыльце. Право. Не прощение. Даже сейчас, поднимаясь по крепким деревянным ступеням, Гладио понимал разницу.

Он послушно взял кролика на руки, чтобы Нокт смог открыть дверь.

\- Как у него дела? - спросил он.

\- Ну, знаешь, - ответил Нокт, широко распахивая дверь и пропуская Гладио. - Все еще пишет.

\- Не выпускай прохладу, Ноктис, - послышался слабый, сухой голос из гостиной. - А.

Гладио кивнул стопкам бумаг, которые окружали Региса Кэлума со всех сторон, угрожая поглотить. Регис сидел в коричневом мягком кресле с тяжелой книгой в руках, рядом была прислонена трость. На стене за ним висел портрет его жены, в раме, которая была гораздо лучше, чем у остальных картин.

Регис так полностью и не оправился после того дня, сколько бы раз Нокт не пытался поработать над его суставами и легкими, но это не помешало ему заставить Нокта объездить с ним полмира, выискивая сохранившиеся крупицы памяти об истории их семьи. Не то чтобы Нокт был против. Они с Регисом частенько вместе уходили в работу с головой, и свет в окнах гостиной не гас далеко заполночь. В Оруженосце у Ноктиса была уже припрятана небольшая книга магии, настолько набитая комментариями и добавками, что у нее чуть не лопался корешок.

\- Гладиолус, - произнес Регис.

\- Мистер Кэлум, - ответил Гладио.

Нокт закатил глаза, запирая клетку Монстр-Трака.

\- И надолго ты в этих краях на этот раз? - спросил он, подошел к Гладио и подцепил шнурок амулета, висящего у него на груди. Костяшками он задел шрам, наискось спускающийся от его плеча к животу, и Гладио вздрогнул.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал Гладио. Он не стал озвучивать вопрос, что зрел все эти годы, прорастая через боль восстановления молодыми побегами нового начала и хрупкого основания чего-то неназванного, формирующегося между ними. - Как долго ты захочешь меня видеть?

\- Не знаю, - повторил Нокт его слова. Он потянул за шнурок, притягивая Гладио к себе, и пожал плечами. - Давай посмотрим.


End file.
